Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Double Trouble Rescue!
by anonymous789
Summary: When Sheen is given the opportunity to be Timmy's temporary "Fairy Program," he couldn't be more excited. But with Poof in the middle of a custody battle and ninjas laying siege on Retroville, this dream come true is about to turn into a nightmare! And not only that, friendships are soon put to the test as the beginnings of even more sinister plots threaten to tear them apart!
1. Act I, Part 1

**Author's Note**

I've always enjoyed watching_ The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour_ trilogy. But to this day, it's been my firm belief that the third Power Hour, _The Jerkinators_, felt rushed. After all, it only came out six months after the second. Ever since then, I've been trying to find a way to give the third installment some sort of salvation. And seeing as how that probably won't happen on TV, I figured the next best thing would be to make my own. And now, the Power Hour of Redemption is at hand!

On a side note, I'd like to thank NonSequiturs-R-Us and soulful-sin who, after reading _The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Calamitous' Revenge_ and _Nightfall_ respectively, inspired me to plant the seeds of my own crossover attempt.

Furthermore, I'd also like to point out that _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ is the property of John A. Davis, O Entertainment and DNA Productions, while _The Fairly OddParents_ is the property of Butch Hartman, Frederator, Inc. and Billionfold, Inc.

So without further ado, let's get started!_  
_

— — — — — —

In the center of the Bermuda Triangle lies a single, solitary tropical island. But this is no vacation spot for any humans to visit—and for good reason. For one, the island is skull-shaped; secondly, despite all the island's lush vegetation, scenic terrain and tranquil waters, the island is home to many vengeful, hateful inhabitants. That is because this island is none other than Unwish Island, the end point for all of Timmy Turner's unwished wishes. One unwished wish in particular, right now, is relaxing poolside on a folding chair with a glazed look on his face as a uniformed Timmy-clone serves him a tropical drink. This unwished wish happens to be none other than Gary, Timmy's ex-imaginary friend.

"Here is your punch, my good sir," said the Timmy-clone.

"Thanks," Gary ungratefully scoffed. "And in return for this punch, _D__addy-O_, let me return the favor with a punch of my own." Following this retort, the Timmy-clone left Gary's presence with a black eye and a buck-toothed smile on his face.

Again, Gary scoffed. "What an idiot! All day long, he and the rest of those happy-go-lucky clones tend to my every whim and yet believe it to be a badge of honor to take the burden of my abuse. While it gave me pleasure at first, it's just becoming a nuisance now. And it's totally not cool, Boopy." He then sipped casually from his drink.

"As relaxing and enjoyable this island has been, I think it's high time I pay the real Timmy a visit and get him to bask in my isolation," he contemplated in a sinister, suave tone.

After finishing his drink, Gary called the unwished wishes together for an important meeting on the beach.

"My fellow unwished wishes, for too long we have stayed on this island and gone through the same mundane routine day in and day out while our sworn enemy, Timmy Turner, gets to enjoy his freedom without any restraints. And I am just not down with that," he announced with a few Elvis Presley-like mannerisms.

"Since it was Turner that unwished us over here in the first place, let us give him a taste of his own medicine and bring him back here . . . for a permanent visit!" Some of the unwished wishes, including Super Bike, Super Toilet, the Great Sphinx and the Pumpkinator applauded with great fervor that Gary felt he was already one step closer to exacting his revenge on Timmy Turner.

"Now, in order for my plan to go smoothly, I need all of you to follow my instructions down to the wire. Super Bike, Super Toilet, Great Sphinx, search the island for any industrial parts that we can use to construct something big. I'm sure Turner has unwished his fair share of technology over here in the past few months, so anything you find could be useful."

Eager with anticipation, all three unwishes headed toward the denser parts of the island to begin their inventorial search.

"Pumpkinator, you, on the other hand, I believe will be more useful in your individual forms," Gary suggested. Pumpkinator raised his eyebrows at first, but sharing the same dastardly desire to exact revenge on Timmy, he nodded and unmerged himself into four different robots. These robots consisted of a gold Jack-O-Bot, a silver Jack-O-Bot, a diamond Jack-O-Bot, and a ruby Jack-O-Bot.

"Radical! Positively awesome, Boopy," Gary proclaimed as he took out a Game Buddy Timmy had unwished some months ago. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere important I need to be. I do believe there's someone in particular that can help further my plans along quite nicely." So while the four Jack-O-Bots went off to join the other unwishes in the task at hand, Gary typed in a specific location in the Game Buddy and with the press of a button, vanished from the island.

— — — — — —

Four months later, at the Turner residence in Dimmsdale, California, Timmy Turner was sleeping peacefully in his bed and snoring incessantly and rapidly. His two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as goldfish, watched with anticipation written all over their faces as they watched their godson sleep.

"Ready, Cosmo?" asked Wanda.

"Ready, Wanda," replied Cosmo.

Then they both appeared in their human forms and counted up in unison: "One, two, three!"

"Wakey, wakey, Timmy," Cosmo said and then turned into a green alarm clock, which began to ring loudly near Timmy's ear.

"Yaaaahhh!" Timmy shouted and then reflexively reached out and drowsily began hitting Cosmo on top of his head.

"Ooh! Ow! Eek! Ouch! Ow! Ow!" Cosmo shouted painfully.

"Where's the snooze button on this thing?!" Timmy demanded. After a while, he gave up and let Cosmo go. Cosmo then reverted to his human form, covered with a few bruises and scratches.

"I've heard of wake-up calls, but this is ridiculous! Wanda, next time, you're going to be the alarm clock."

Ignoring her husband, Wanda said: "Timmy, it's time to get ready for school. The world of education awaits you!" Timmy responded by groaning and putting his head under his pillow.

"Well, I'm not waiting for it; in fact, I'd rather it went on without me," Timmy replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Now, Timmy, you shouldn't have that sort of outlook on school. Sure, it may seem bad right now but one day, you'll learn to appreciate your education. Things change all the time."

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed. "I mean, take a look at Wanda. Just last night, she looked in the mirror when she was getting ready for bed and the mirror suddenly shattered in a million pieces. You should've been there, Timmy; it was quite a sight. That was a good mirror, too."

Cosmo then looked over from Timmy to Wanda, who gave him a deadly glare.

"Uh, I mean, not that you don't look good, Wanda! I mean . . . uh . . . um . . . I'm gonna check on Poof to see if he's up yet. Love you!" And with a cloud labeled "GONE!," Cosmo disappeared back into the fishbowl's castle.

Wanda then waved her wand and poofed Timmy out of his bed. "At least try to keep an open mind, sweetie. You never know what waits for you at school."

"Let me see: an F from Crocker, a beating from Francis, humiliation from the popular kids . . . sometimes not in that order. Nope, I know what's waiting for me at school, Wanda."

"Be that as it may, you still need to go to school. Now start getting ready, Timmy."

"All right, all right, fine," Timmy conceded. "I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes or so." And with that, he trudged into the bathroom and shut the door. The sound of the shower turning on was heard less than a minute later.

"If anything, at least Timmy knows deep down that we have his best interests at heart," Wanda told herself before she poofed back into the castle.

But when Wanda appeared in her son's room, she not only saw Cosmo there by Poof's crib, but two other male fairies, as well. One was dressed in a three-piece suit, complete with a black tie and briefcase to match, while the other fairy was dressed from head to toe in what looked like a white medical uniform; he was holding Poof's hand.

"Excuse me, but who are you and just what do you think you're doing with our son?" Wanda asked angrily.

"I tried to stop them, Wanda, but the man in the suit offered me a cookie if I brought him to see Poof. It was chocolate chip! It was too tempting! I'm so ashamed; please forgive me, Wanda!" Cosmo cried, begging and hugging his wife. However, Wanda just pushed Cosmo aside.

"I'll deal with that later," she responded. "What I'm more concerned about is why these men have our son in their possession."

The fairy in the three-piece suit reached into his jacket and pulled out a card, which he gave to Wanda. "Forgive me for this unexpected visit. My name is Wish N. Wellington. I'm a lawyer with the firm of Fairy Mason and Associates; I'm sure you've heard of them." Indeed, both fairies _had _heard of them. This was back when Timmy had first dealt with that scheming genie, Norm. "The fairy who is in possession of your son behind me is a fairy welfare caseworker. He works for F.P.S."

"Fairy Protective Services? What's this all about?"

"I'm representing a client who has made a claim that this baby is in an unhappy household and has filed a lawsuit saying that he should been taken out of said household immediately."

"That's just ridiculous; this is a loving and caring environment. Poof knows that we provide him with all the support and attention he needs."

"Poof, poof," replied Poof, shaking his rattle happily.

"Well, I have been shown evidence from my client that strongly indicates otherwise."

"I would like to see this so-called _evidence_."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to disclose that evidence."

"Then tell me who's making these accusations against me and my husband."

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that, either."

"Then you'll take my son over my cold, lifeless body."

It was at that point where Cosmo decided to interject. "Look, Mr. Wellington, I may not be the brightest wand in the box and my wife may be a nag with a short fuse . . . " Again, Wanda gave him another deadly glare, but Cosmo didn't notice it. " . . . But the truth is, we're not the type of parents that would dare endanger Poof in any way, shape or form."

"As heartfelt as I'm sure that was supposed to be, I'm afraid we still have to take Poof away. And again, the evidence _strongly_ indicates otherwise," Wellington explained.

Wanda was close to blowing her lid, but for Poof's sake, she kept calm and spoke in a reasonable tone. "Then how are we supposed to get him back?"

Wellington opened his suitcase and gave Wanda an empty file. "There's going to be a hearing this afternoon that will decide who gets custody of young Poof, you and your husband or my client. Use this file to put in anything you believe will help strengthen your case. I wish you the best of luck and hope to see you this afternoon. And don't worry, Poof will be in good hands now."

"You're making it sound like you've already won the case, Wellington."

"I don't know. Have I? Goodbye." With a sudden inquisitive "Poof, poof?" from their son, Cosmo and Wanda watched as Wellington and the caseworker disappeared with Poof.

Wanda then threw the file to the floor in disgust. "How dare they say that we're bad parents!" the pink-haired fairy seethed in rage. "We've been nothing but good parents to Poof, and some dipstick thinks they're just gonna waltz right in and take him away from us? Not on my watch."

"Mine neither! And my watch isn't even working right; the battery must be dead," Cosmo said, examining his watch.

Thankfully, Wanda was able to pull herself together and took a deep breath. "Cosmo, we have bigger problems to worry about! We'll have to attend that hearing. And you know what that means?"

"I have to get a new watch?"

"No! We're gonna have to leave Timmy with a temp."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Wanda. You remember Jeff?"

Wanda shuddered with fear. "Ugh, how could I not? We almost lost our Godparenting Licenses over the fiasco that elf caused. What about Jorgen? He was Timmy's temporary fairy once."

"Don't you remember? Jorgen being his temporary fairy drove Timmy insane! It took months and months of therapy before he recovered from that episode. I personally don't think it would be wise to reopen old wounds."

"Then who should we ask?"

"Hmm." Cosmo turned himself into a green-colored version of Rodin's _The Thinker_ and thought: _If we're going to leave Timmy with a temp, then it'll have to be someone who we can trust. Someone that Timmy can trust, as well. They have to have Wanda's caring personality, but mostly my sense of adventure and recklessness, so Timmy can at least have some fun while we're gone._ Following this thought, the light bulb in Cosmo's head suddenly went on. Still in his _Thinker_ form, he snapped his fingers and opened his eyes. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" Wanda asked as Cosmo turned back into his human form.

"Just a second." He unscrewed the top of his head like a jar and then rummaged through his brain, taking out certain items he had stored away. "Not it," he said, pulling out a yo-yo and tossing it aside. "Not it," he repeated, this time tossing aside a power drill. A few more items followed in this procedure: a ball of yarn ("Still not it."), a pig ("How'd that get in there?"), and a chocolate ice cream cone ("Ooh, I was wondering where I left this! I'll save that for later.") Finally, Cosmo fished out what he was looking for: a film reel. Then he turned into a movie projector. "Go ahead, Wanda. Play the film."

Wanda set the film reel up and flipped the switch of Projector Cosmo on. There was a faint square of light that shone onto the wall at first but after a few seconds, the film reel began to play. But the footage was not what Wanda expected: playing on the wall in front of her was the sequence of events that took place in Retroville, Texas when Professor Calamitous had been fused with Jorgen Von Strangle. Different segments played on the screen, including Sheen being chosen to distract Calamitous, along with Cosmo's words of encouragement (_"Now and forever . . . I am Fairy Boy!" / "Do you feel illogical, punk? Well, do you?" / "I was born illogical! Ask the doctor."_)_, _Sheen and Cosmo riding together on a flying hot dog around Jorgen and Calamitous and singing _("I'm riding a hot dog over you / All these pork byproducts have got me feeling bluuue . . ._), and Sheen lamenting the end of his brief role as Fairy Boy, along with Wanda and Cosmo's comments _("Is this the end of Fairy Boy?" / "For now. But if we ever need a sub, we'll call." / "That was the most reckless I've ever gotten with a giant hot dog!"_). Following that, the film reel went blank and Cosmo became his human form again.

"So . . . how about Sheen, then?" Cosmo suggested.

"Well, seeing as how we have no other trustworthy person in mind, I suppose we could give Sheen a shot," Wanda decided.

"We're gonna have to tell Timmy about this."

"There's no time; we'll have to tell him later. I'll leave a note informing him of what we'll be doing." With a wave of her wand, she left a note on the side of the fishbowl so that Timmy would be able to see it once he came out of the bathroom.

Cosmo saw the worried look in his wife's eyes and floated over to her. "Hey, it's going to be all right, Wanda. We'll get Poof back."

"I hope so."

Cosmo took his wife's hand and held up his wand. "For Poof," he said.

Wanda followed suit and held up her own wand. "For Poof."

The stars at the ends of their wands glowed in unison; enveloped in a FOR POOF!-stamped cloud, they were gone.

Meanwhile, Timmy finally came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and still dreading the upcoming school day. In an attempt to follow Wanda's advice, Timmy tried to give himself a pep talk. "Okay, Turner, you can do this. You've gone through this routine a million times and counting already. And while the day is sure to be pure torture, at least you'll have your fairy godparents and godbrother to get you through the worst of it. Right?" He looked to his fishbowl for some sign of reassurance, but instead, he came face to face with Wanda's note, which read:

_Dear Timmy,_

_A family emergency just came up._

_If we can, we'll meet you at school later_

_this morning. Be careful and stay positive!_

_Love,_

_Cosmo, Wanda & Poof_

After reading the note, Timmy folded it up and put it in his pocket. "Unbelievable," he muttered. "I wish I could've stayed in bed this morning." There were a few seconds of silence before Timmy replied sarcastically: "Oh, wait, that's right! They can't grant my wish because they're not here!" He went over to his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Stay positive, huh? Well, if I'm not mincemeat by the time they come back, I'll consider it." Timmy walked over to his bedroom door, inhaled sharply and then exhaled as slowly as he could. "What could possibly go wrong?" he asked himself as he opened the door. "Let's find out." He then walked out of his room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

— — — — — —

On a slightly darkened stage sits a stool and a microphone stand. A few seconds later, a spotlight shines down on both objects, bringing them into better focus. With a close-up of the stool and microphone, a pink-sleeved arm enters stage right and sets down a pink and green boombox onto the stool. A magic wand acts as the boombox's antenna, and when the hand turns it on, the star at the end of the wand begins to glow. The boombox blasts the theme song of _The Fairly OddParents_ into the microphone as it starts to bounce to the beat of the music:

_Timmy is an average kid_

_That no one understands . . ._

Without warning, a laser beam blasts the boombox to smithereens. Soft laughter is heard from the audience. A robotic hand then sets down a sleek, triple-decker boombox onto the stool and presses its play button. From this boombox plays the opening theme of _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ into the microphone. Its speakers reverberate in synchronicity to the song's rhythm:

_From here to the stars,_

_Fueled by candy bars,_

_Rides a kid with a knack for invention . . ._

Suddenly, that boombox is enveloped by a POOF!-marked cloud. Once the smoke clears, the boombox is revealed to have turned into a frog. More laughter from the audience is heard. The frog croaks once in the microphone before it hops off the stool. Another pink and green boombox instantly appears on the stool, this one designed like a two-story house with two different-colored rooftops; obviously, one roof is pink and the other is green. Another magic wand acts as its antenna and is already glowing as the boombox spontaneously plays the ending of _The Fairly OddParents _theme song into the microphone. Once more, the boombox bounces to the beat:

_It flips your lid_

_When you are the kid_

_With Fairly Odd . . ._

But in mid-bounce, the boombox is flattened by a sleeker, bigger one, cutting off the rest of the theme song. The audience's laughter increases in volume and the boombox picks up where the first one left off, blaring of _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_'s opening theme into the microphone.

_With a super-powered mind,_

_A mechanical canine . . ._

However, as Goddard barks twice (as he does in the theme song), the boombox is once again enveloped by another POOF!-marked cloud. And when the smoke clears this time, the boombox is shown to have changed into a pig. It squeals once, confused, into the microphone. The audience responds with, again, louder laughter.

The scene then shifts to the right of the stage and reveals a stern-looking Timmy Turner coming out from behind a red curtain, his left hand clutching a magic wand. Once more the scene shifts, this time to the left of the stage, and a stern-looking Jimmy Neutron is shown bursting through a backstage door and clutching a remote of some kind in his right hand. Gasps can be heard from the audience.

Timmy then raises the wand over his head and fires a beam of magic upwards. Jimmy responds by pressing a button on the remote, emitting a high-powered beam of energy, which also makes it way upwards. Both beams eventually collide and the force of impact causes them to explode in flash of white light. When the light dies down, a billboard has suddenly appeared. On this billboard encased in a spiky, purple circle are the words "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4." In the upper left of the billboard, next to the words "Jimmy Timmy" is Timmy's stern face, his eyes looking down diagonally at Jimmy. In the lower right of the billboard, next to the words "Power Hour" is Jimmy's stern face, drawn in 2D, and looking up diagonally at Timmy. Furthermore, the "I" in Timmy's name has been replaced by a magic wand and the "4" is encased in what looks like a metal badge below the word "Hour."

The camera pans back to reveal Jimmy and Timmy meeting each other center stage, ready to face off. But before they can do just that, the billboard falls forward and flattens the two boys. From behind the billboard, Goddard flies out with Cosmo and Wanda riding on his back. All three smile at the camera briefly, just before Goddard flies out of view. The audience applauds as the scene goes dark.

The scene then changes to a still frame that shows the following: a straight line down the center of the frame. On the left side of this line, it is bright blue; on the right side, it is gloomy green. On the blue half, Timmy and Jimmy are shown to be posing heroically on a rooftop, their fists raised in a victorious manner. Above them is the word "DOUBLE." On the green side, Jimmy and Timmy are shown held in captivity. Against a prison-type wall, they are suspended in the air, hung by their wrists in chains. They have dismal expressions on their faces and are looking down at the ground. Above them, the chains are revealed to be stemming from the word "TROUBLE." Finally, at the bottom of the frame spanning from the left to the right is the word "RESCUE!" with the "C" imposed over the line separating the blue side from the green side. While this is shown, a 7-note rock 'n roll guitar riff is heard until the frame fades to black.

— — — — — —

Seems like a slow beginning, but we're just getting started! Can you say "inter-dimensional road trip?"

And on top of that, looks like there's trouble already brewing! Who's the one making these accusations about Cosmo and Wanda being unfit parents? What will become of Poof?

To find out the answer to these questions and more, you'll have to read on to find out!

So until then, catch you on the flip side!


	2. Act I, Part 2

**Author's Note**

For future reference, I am going to split each act into two parts apiece. I just felt like I could retain my viewers' interest and anticipation longer by uploading shorter, yet still action-packed and plot-driven, chapters.

Once more, I'd like to point out that _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ is the property of John A. Davis, O Entertainment and DNA Productions, while _The Fairly OddParents_ is the property of Butch Hartman, Frederator, Inc. and Billionfold, Inc.

And now, the second part of Act I!

— — — — — —

(Nucleic Iris In)

Just as Timmy Turner has his daily morning routine to follow, the citizens of Retroville also have their very own morning rituals. At the Neutron residence, Jimmy Neutron is woken up by his alarm clock, which he turns off just after he stretches his arms and gets out of bed.

Carl Wheezer is in the shower, his stout silhouette reflecting itself onto the shower curtain. The song he sings and the voice he sings with would shame any opera singer, it is so bad: ("I'm singing and standing / Standing and singing / Working on washing . . .").

Libby Folfax is in her room, clad in her robe and examining the interior of her closet, deciding what she should wear.

Cindy Vortex is fully dressed in her usual attire, and is finishing up brushing her teeth and combing her hair just before she leaves her bedroom, her backpack slung over her shoulder. All four kids eventually make their way down to their respective kitchens and have breakfast before they leave their households.

However, there is one other person who has gone through some variation of this aforementioned routine; that boy is Sheen Estevez. After he finishes his breakfast, he looks through his backpack and double-checks its contents before he leaves for school.

"Notebooks: check. Textbooks: check. Pencils and pens: check. Bag lunch: check. Ultralord action figure—ooh, can't forget that!—check." Satisfied with his inventory, he dons his backpack and heads out the door after saying goodbye to his father. Once outside, he puts his hands on his hips, takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly. "Ah, what a beautiful day!" Sheen mused. "The sky is blue, the grass is green, birds are singing a happy song . . ." He cupped a hand around his ear to listen, but he heard nothing. "Okay then . . . maybe that'll come later. And hey, look! There's Cindy, Libby, and Carl heading for Jimmy's house." Indeed, all three kids made their way to Jimmy's house and then took a detour into his backyard. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Sheen shouted. Though his request fell on deaf ears, he nevertheless made his way toward the Neutron residence.

Once Cindy, Libby and Carl entered Jimmy's backyard, they came upon the hovercar, which sat in front of the entrance to Jimmy's clubhouse/lab. They also found Jimmy deep in thought in the driver's seat, his eyes closed, his hands folded over his stomach. All three friends climbed into the hovercar; while Libby and Carl sat in the back seat, Cindy made her way to the front seat. Once she sat down, she leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, which made him open his eyes immediately. He turned his head to Cindy and smiled.

"Hi, honey," Cindy cooed.

"Morning, Cindy," Jimmy replied. Then he turned around and reiterated his salutations to Libby and Carl. Libby just smiled and shook her head following Cindy's show of affection while Carl readjusted his glasses.

"Jimmy, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Carl asked.

"Of course I'm sure, Carl. We've taken the hovercar to school together before. What makes today different?"

A nearby voice seemed to confirm Carl's suspicions. "Hey, Jimmy!"

"Sheen," Carl replied.

"Oh, right; how could I forget?" As Sheen approached the hovercar, he caught his four friends gazing at him. While this wouldn't have bothered Sheen in the past, it was the icy stares of Jimmy and Libby in particular that froze him in his tracks. He stopped a few feet from the hovercar. Almost comically, he turned around briefly to see if it was maybe something behind him his friends were looking at. But when he refaced them, their stares hadn't let up.

"What's wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?" Sheen asked worriedly, using his index finger to rub against his top row of teeth.

"Sheen, you know the rules," scolded Jimmy. "You're not supposed to be anywhere near my lab."

"You're still upset about me destroying your rocket? I told you a million times already that I was sorry."

"So what? Are your apologies going to rebuild my rocket? That was a prototype I was working on; it was in its final stages of preparation. Three and a half months of construction, and you ruined it in three and a half seconds."

"It was an accident. And besides, how was I to know that J.N. stood for Jimmy Neutron?" Jimmy's persistent glare seemed to tell Sheen that he should've known better. "There must be a bunch of people in Retroville who have the same initials as you." Getting the feeling that Jimmy wasn't going to see reason, he turned to Libby for support. "Libby, say something. I really meant no harm. Don't you believe your boyfriend?"

"Nuh-uh. _Ex-_boyfriend. I told you already we were on a trial separation. Besides, not only did you have us worried sick for months, you went behind my back for some blue alien chick."

"Aseefa was just a friend; it never went into romantic territory! You gotta believe me!" But Libby didn't respond; instead, she crossed arms and turned away from Sheen.

"Oh, man. This is going to be awkward," Sheen said, resuming his walk to the hovercar.

"And what do you think you're doing, Sheen?" Jimmy asked.

"Getting in the hovercar, so we can go to school."

"No, you're not. You're going to school by one of two methods: walking or the school bus. Being banned from my lab also means being banned from using my inventions."

Sheen groaned. "Are you serious? How long are you prepared to hold this over my head?"

"For as long as it takes. It's my lab, my inventions, my choice. And you've shown me that I can't trust you." Jimmy turned the hovercar on and it began to rise in the air.

"But the school bus is coming in five minutes," Sheen protested, holding up three fingers.

Ignoring Sheen's lack of mathematical knowledge, Jimmy looked at his watch, then back down at Sheen. "Then I suggest you get going. You don't want to be further behind in your attendance record than you already are." The hovercar rose a little higher, passed over the roof of Jimmy's house, veered left and was out of sight.

"Feels like I never left Zeenu," lamented Sheen. "I may have friends on both planets, but in the end, I'm still alone." He reached into his backpack and pulled out his Ultralord action figure. "Only you understand what I'm going through, Ultralord. You would never abandon _your_ friends when they needed you the most." He gave the action figure a brief hug and returned it to his backpack. And with that, Sheen sadly left Jimmy's backyard and began his long, solitary trek to Lindbergh Elementary.

(Nucleic Scene-changer #1)

Meanwhile, in a meadow in Asia, a portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere. And from that swirling purple circle came out one of Jimmy's most nefarious, notorious archenemies: King Goobot. The egg-shaped alien king breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one! Another minute in that prehistoric period and that dinosaur would've made me his own personal omelet." Goobot then dusted himself off and realigned the jewel-encrusted crown on his head. "In any case, that's the last time I incorporate any outside help in my mission to destroy Jimmy Neutron! Useless, the whole lot of them! When you want something done, you've got to do it yourself." Goobot took in his surroundings and began to float around the meadow. "I do wish in Poultra's name I knew where that portal spit me out, though." As if on cue, Goobot heard a faint incantation nearby; the closer he got to the source, the louder it became. Taking refuge behind a tree, he saw a group of five monks arranged in a triangular formation and dressed in brown cloaks. Goobot also noticed that they had their hands folded and were bowing repeatedly. Now the alien king could understand what they were saying.

"Chanting in unison, chanting in unison, chanting in unison . . . " the monks recited.

"Ugh, I wonder how long someone can put up with that before they go sunny-side up. But as irritating as that is becoming, perhaps they know where I am." He then came out from behind the tree and approached the chanting monks. "Pardon me," addressed Goobot to the monks. The monks stopped their chanting and looked up. Normally, one would make like an egg and beat it when coming face to face with an alien. But as Goobot analyzed what appeared to be indifferent looks on the monks' concealed faces, he realized they must have seen a lot more stranger things than him in their lifetimes. And for that, Goobot was thankful. "But do any of you gentlemen know where I am? I seem to have veered way off course in trying to get back to my home planet."

"Shangri-Llama," the monks replied . . . and in unison, no less.

"Shangri-Llama? Hmm. Looks like I'll have to get my ship's navigational system fixed. Thank you very much. By the way, might I ask who you're praying to?"

"The Chosen One."

"Do you think he would be able to help me?"

"No."

"Would any of _you_ be able to help me?"

"Probably not."

"Well, is there any place you think I could find help?" All five monks pointed to the right and Goobot followed their trajectory. They were pointing to a temple not far from where they were standing.

"Perfect! Thank you again for your help. I'll just be on my way then while you gentlemen carry on with your . . . your . . . "

"Chanting."

"Right." He began floating toward the temple, but briefly turned to face to monks once more. "One more thing; do you gentlemen always speak in unison?"

"Yes."

"Just had to be sure." Goobot then turned back toward the temple and went off.

Once Goobot finally reached the temple, he peered over the giant wall surrounding it. Down below, he saw a number of ninjas. Some of them were doing yard work, while a few others were doing a number of meditative exercises. But for the most part, Goobot saw many of the ninjas training and practicing with each other in the ring located at the center of the temple. As Goobot traversed the wall of the temple, he suddenly heard the cries of someone whose voice was louder than the other ninjas. He slowly approached one of the temple's many pagodas and peered through the window.

There, Goobot noticed a training kung-fu warrior whose attire consisted of a yellow karate gi with a red Y stitched over a black circle under its left shoulder, white-spotted black pants tucked into grey socks, a yellow headband and black fingerless gloves over his hands. But what caught his eye more was the sandbag he was practicing his moves on. The sandbag had spiked black hair, was peach-colored and had on a turquoise shirt, black pants and turquoise shoes. The sandbag's "face" also had a pair of hazel eyes and sported a toothy grin.

But before Goobot could further elaborate his findings, he felt a pair of hands suddenly grab his arms and pin them behind his back. Those hands belonged to a ninja who had noticed him sneaking onto the temple grounds. Goobot tried to wrestle out of the ninja's grasp, but to no avail. "Hey, what's the meaning of this?! How dare you put your hands on someone royal without permission! Didn't your mother teach you any manners? I demand you let me go! Or at least take me to your leader. No pun intended." The ninja, however, ignored Goobot's ranting and brought him inside the pagoda he had just been spying on.

The kung-fu warrior suddenly heard a knock on his door. "Enter!" he shouted, still pummeling the sandbag with a barrage of attacks. The door slid open and both Goobot and his ninja captor entered the room. The warrior finally ceased his training and turned to face the two. After looking Goobot up and down, the kung-fu warrior asked his fellow ninja: "What is the meaning of this?" In response, the ninja simply turned his gaze down at Goobot and then tilted his head to the right, toward the window. The kung-fu warrior followed the ninja's movements, oddly understanding him. "Very peculiar."

"Look, as cliché as this sounds, I come in peace," Goobot told the kung-fu warrior. "I come in search of someone wise, someone who could help me achieve the inner turmoil that plagues my soul." _Hope I'm not laying it on that thick_, Goobot added as an afterthought.

The kung-fu warrior contemplated Goobot's request, rubbing his index finger and thumb along the sides of his chin briefly. Finally, he said to the ninja: "Release him." The ninja obeyed the request, bowed to the kung-fu warrior and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"You are obviously not human, as you lack vital organs and skeletal muscle and can float around like some crazy man-bird! Who are you? State your business here in the temple of Yoo-Yee!"

Sensing more hostility, Goobot attempted to quell the kung-fu warrior's aggressiveness. "My name is King Goobot V," he began slowly. "I am the ruler of a distant planet in outer space known as Yolkus. I was taking a spirited trip through the far reaches of the galaxy on this fine day, until my ship's navigational system malfunctioned, thus forcing me to make an emergency landing here on this planet." _Sure, I'm expanding upon my earlier lie, but he doesn't need to know that._

As Goobot had hoped for, Yoo-Yee's expression seemed to lighten up. "Hmm. Your story is unlike any I've heard before. However, my instincts are telling me that it does seem plausible. And my instincts are strong. Not like before, when they were the opposite of strong, which was weak. But time has passed, and with each new day, I grow wiser and more confidant that I will one day defeat the Chosen One!"

"From all this tension you're giving off, I take it you're still smarting from the wounds of a past defeat."

The kung-fu warrior nodded his head. "It is true; I was overeager and ill-prepared for the opportunity to claim the title of Chosen One for myself." As Yoo-Yee continued, he began to let anger take hold of him. "So when the time for battle came, the Chosen One used his advanced martial arts skills and freakishly smooth dance moves to humiliate me in my own temple and rob me of my dignity. And ever since then, I've wanted nothing more than to avenge my honor and take back the title that is so rightfully mine!"

"Forgive me for meddling, but who is this 'Chosen One' of which you speak?"

The kung-fu warrior pointed vehemently at the sandbag. "_This_ is the Chosen One! The one who can put his leg behind his head! Not the sandbag, which is just a representation of the Chosen One, but the Chosen One is the one who wears this outfit and mocks me day after day with that smile." He then gave a powerful punch to the sandbag's "face" for good measure.

Goobot gave the sandbag a once-over (_Why does this dressed-up sandbag look familiar?_), then turned back to Yoo-Yee. "Out of curiosity, Yoo-Yee, but did this 'Chosen One' have any kind of support system when you fought this battle with him?"

Yoo-Yee thought about that briefly. Finally, he responded: "Why yes, he had some friends that came to his aid. There were two girls, one of which was dark-skinned. I remember that because I had kidnapped her in order to lure the Chosen One to my temple! The other girl was blonde and had a fiery temper. She was the one who delivered the final kick to my honor when it was already down." The warrior rubbed his head tenderly following that description. "There were also two boys: one was chubby, I seem to recall. And he also wore glasses; I recall that, as well! The other boy had a huge head and some kind of swirly hairdo. He was also very intelligent; probably more than all the others combined, if I had to say."

With each description the kung-fu warrior gave as he spoke, Goobot was suddenly able to piece together the sandbag's origins. _Eureka! The sandbag is supposed to be Sheen. He must be the Chosen One this kung-fu warrior is speaking of. Seems rather odd, but that's beside the point. Girl with dark skin? That must be Libby. Next, he mentioned a blonde girl with a fiery temper; my guess would probably be Cindy. Then there was a chubby boy with a trademark pair of glasses; no doubt that's absolutely Carl. And last but not least, the common bond between the four friends—the boy with the big head and 'swirly hairdo'—Jimmy Neutron! _An evil smile began to form on Goobot's face. _Even if it helps me get one step closer to eliminating that arrogant boy genius, then I suppose I could go back on my earlier objections about using outside help just this once._

"Yoo-Yee, it just so happens that I know these five delinquents of which you speak."

"You do? I demand that you tell me at once!" The kung-fu warrior got into a fighting stance, ready to challenge Goobot.

However, Goobot put a reassuring arm around Yoo-Yee's shoulders. Slowly but surely, Yoo-Yee dropped his guard and lowered his fists of fury. "And I most certainly will. But before I do, I ask you to please hear me out. I have a proposition to make. I'm sure you've heard of the phrase _Quid Pro Quo_, am I right?" Although Yoo-Yee didn't respond, Goobot took his silence as a yes. "What I'm proposing is this: if you help me with my attempt to get back home, I will help you avenge your honor." Now a smile began to take shape on Yoo-Yee's face. It wasn't as evil as the smile Goobot had on his face previously, but it was dastardly all the same.

"Go on," Yoo-Yee beckoned.

Goobot's sinister smile returned. "Is there anywhere more private where we can discuss the plans for our partnership further?"

"We can use my sister's room. If you'll follow me, it's just upstairs." Despite Yoo-Yee's choice of locale, Goobot's smile never faltered. He approached the door and slid it open.

"After you, my good man," he insisted with a sweeping gesture of his arm. While Yoo-Yee left the room, Goobot remained behind for a moment. He drummed the tips of his fingers together and narrowed his eyes. "Watch out, Neutron," he muttered under his breath. "It looks like I shall have my revenge on you and your insufferable friends yet! You may have won the battle before, but mark my words: this time, you are going to lose . . . the . . . war!" Balling his hands into menacing fists, Goobot left the room to rejoin his new partner-in-crime.

— — — — — —

Back in Retroville, Sheen dragged his feet sadly along the sidewalk as he continued on to Lindbergh Elementary. In his attempt to find a quicker route to school, Sheen took a detour into the park, passing both a fountain and a bronze sculpture as he walked on. However, Sheen eventually decided to rest for a few minutes. He found a vacant park bench nearby and sat down on it. Then he began to sing slowly and morosely: "La, la. La, la. La, la, la, la, la, la. Sky is blue, grass is green, birds are singing a happy song . . . "

Once more, he cupped a hand around his ear to listen. But this time, he actually heard something he didn't expect: two brief excerpts of dialogue. The first voice belonged to a male, while the second one belonged to a woman.

"Sheen! Hey, Sheen! Over here!"

"Quiet, you idiot! You want the whole neighborhood to hear us?"

This caught Sheen by surprise. Jerking his hand away from his ear suddenly, he then inserted a finger into his ear and twisted it around. When he took his finger out, he found no earwax, as he had hoped for. "I must be hearing things. For a second, I thought the birds were calling my name. Next thing I know, a group of squirrels will be dancing down a tree in a conga line." Suddenly, he heard the sound of faint party music. He then turned to his left and, to his shock, saw a conga line of squirrels dancing down a nearby tree. "O . . . kay! Phantom spirits of the park, I meant no disrespect," he announced. Sheen then got off the bench and raised his arms, as if in prayer. "Forgive me for treading on your sacred ground! Please don't hurt me. I'll just find a different path to walk down—preferably one that isn't haunted. So . . . I'll just be on my merry way now. Goodbye!" But as he turned around in order to run away, a "POOF!" cloud suddenly appeared in front of him. Once the smoke cleared, he found Cosmo and Wanda in their human forms, staring at him. "Cosmo! Wanda! Thank Ultralord that you're here! We have to leave the park now! There are otherworldly forces among us, ready to possess anything in their path!"

"Evil forces?! Wanda, why didn't you poof us in a more safe environment?" Cosmo worriedly asked his wife. "Now the spirits are going to feast on my brains while you beg for mercy that will fall on their deaf ears!"

"Cosmo, you don't have any brains to begin with. And Sheen, those weren't phantom spirits you heard; that was only us in our bird forms."

With that revelation, Sheen was able to relax. "Whew, that was a close one. Good thing you guys got here in the nick of time, huh?" Suddenly feeling that something else wasn't right, Sheen took another quick view around the park. "Hey, uh, where's small-headed Timmy? Aren't you guys normally by his side?"

"Timmy's actually in school right now," Wanda explained. "I'm sure he would've wanted to come, but he really needs to learn to be more open about his education."

Cosmo couldn't help but snort at that statement. "Yeah, right. Timmy and school are like water and oil: never liked each other, never will."

"You know, that's the same way I feel about school! I'm already going to have to repeat the 4th grade, so now I can learn to hate it more next year," Sheen said, almost proudly. "Although I probably can't say Jimmy and the others share my feelings. By the way, if you're here to see Jimmy, I'm sure you could probably catch him before he gets to class."

_Different worlds, different kids, still the same outcome,_ Wanda thought dejectedly.

"Actually, Sheen, as odd as this is going to sound, we're here to see _you_," Cosmo said. Upon hearing that, Sheen's raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Me? Why me?"

— — — — — —

Around the same time Cosmo and Wanda arrived in Retroville, Jimmy's hovercar was making its way down city streets, nearing Lindbergh Elementary. For the most part, the ride so far had been a silent one, with all four occupants doing their own thing: Jimmy was focusing on the road, Libby was listening to her music, Cindy was reading from one of her textbooks, and Carl was simply twiddling his thumbs. When the hovercar approached a stop sign, Carl found the opportunity to timidly speak up.

"Jimmy, I know you're still upset about the damage Sheen did to your lab, but don't you think you're being a little too hard on him?"

Jimmy leaned over in his seat to face Carl. "No, Carl, I don't. I believe I am perfectly justified in my behavior toward Sheen. Of the five of us, he is the oldest and therefore, should know better. It's time for him to grow up and understand the consequences of his actions."

"Yeah, I know. But it just seems like ever since he returned with us from Zeenu, he hasn't been the same hyperactive Sheen we all know and love."

Putting her textbook away, Cindy spoke up. "He's probably just having trouble readjusting to his usual routine. I'm sure all he needs is some quality time with his action figures, or maybe even watching a few marathons of his Ultralord show before he becomes his version of 'normal' again."

"Cindy's right; we just need to give him some space. And if that also means a little tough love so he understands the turmoil he put his friends and family through, then so be it. You have to understand, Carl, that this is truly the best thing for Sheen right now."

Carl then sighed disappointedly. While he did understand, he also understood that Cindy and Libby both took Jimmy's side in this argument. If given a choice between siding with Jimmy and Sheen, he wouldn't be able to pick. After all, they were both his best friends. And although he too was upset about what Sheen had done in the past, there was still some part of him that cared about his friend's well being. "Well, if you're not going to give him a ride to school, can you at least check on his progress? He's all alone out there, and who knows what kind of trouble he could get himself into wandering around Retroville by himself?"

As much as Jimmy didn't want to, he did realize that Carl made a good point. There _was _no telling what Sheen would do without any supervision. "All right, fine," Jimmy decided. He then turned the hovercar to his immediate left and pulled over onto the sidewalk.

Noticing that Jimmy had turned the hovercar off, Libby removed her headphones and asked him: "Why are we stopping?"

"I'm checking up on Sheen to see if he's either at school or got lost on his way there." He pressed a button on his watch and it opened up, revealing a small TV screen and a built-in satellite.

"My guess would be the latter choice," Libby answered. "Wouldn't surprise me."

In Jimmy's bedroom, his mechanical dog Goddard sat at the foot of his master's bed in sleep mode. Once Jimmy had pressed the button on his watch, a satellite grew out of Goddard's back and positioned itself at the window. With the satellite locking onto the frequency of Jimmy's watch, Goddard immediately woke up. As the satellite retracted back into Goddard's body, he heard his master's voice. _"Goddard, Eye-In-the-Sky Mode. Locate Sheen."_ Goddard barked twice, turned his ears into propellers, and flew out the window. From the hovercar, Jimmy was able to view Goddard's sweep of the town through the TV screen in his watch. Analyzing the shortest distance between Jimmy's house and Lindbergh Elementary, Goddard checked the most popular spots along that route to see if Sheen was anywhere nearby. A thorough search, however, yielded no desirable results for Goddard. The words "UNABLE TO LOCATE" appeared on Jimmy's watch.

"Hmm. See if he took any shortcuts to school, Goddard," Jimmy requested this time. Again, Goddard analyzed the route and came up with one result: the park. Goddard immediately made his way over there, and was quick to locate Sheen. Not only that, Goddard also caught sight of Cosmo and Wanda talking to Sheen. _That's strange. What are Timmy's reality–bending computer programs doing here?_ Jimmy thought.

"Goddard, maintain visual, but stay out of sight." Obeying his master's command, the mechanical dog landed in a bush and peered through its leaves, his line of vision still focused on the conversation between Sheen and the two fairies.

"Hey, is that Cosmo and Wanda?" Carl asked. By this time, he was now peering over Jimmy's shoulder, also watching what was occurring on Jimmy's watch.

"What?!" said a surprised Cindy and Libby together. Both of them scrambled to Jimmy's side and peered over his other shoulder to see what was happening.

"Shh. Let's see where this goes," Jimmy told them. All four kids watched the meeting with piqued interest. From what it looked like, Cosmo and Wanda were doing most of the talking, while Sheen listened carefully. After a few minutes or so, they saw Sheen unexpectedly jump up and down excitedly. After he finished, Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. Suddenly, a cloud marked with the word "POOF!" over it enveloped the three of them. When the cloud dissipated, Cosmo, Wanda and Sheen were no longer in sight. Four sets of eyes widened after seeing this.

"Oh, no! Sheen's gone!" Libby exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Where could they have taken him?" Carl asked worriedly.

"Carl, where else do you think Cosmo and Wanda could've gone? They took him to Dimmsdale," Cindy answered reassuringly. "But what's more confusing to me is why we didn't see Timmy with them."

"Maybe Timmy had other important matters to attend to. And speaking of important matters, we have to get to school. Goddard, return home!" Jimmy said. The TV screen changed to static and his watch closed up.

"Are you crazy, Jimmy?" Libby shouted. "How could you even think about school at a time like this? We need to go after Sheen!"

"Libby, he's proving my point. He's not taking anything into consideration: feelings, actions or anything else. Besides, weren't you the one who insisted on this trial separation between you and Sheen?"

"Just because I did doesn't mean I don't care about him. We all do; even you, Jimmy."

"Well, right now, we have more important things to worry about—like getting to school on time. If you'd like, we'll go get Sheen after school."

"No, we're going _now_!" Libby wasn't just saying, she was demanding.

"Cindy, help me out here, please," Jimmy asked his girlfriend.

"Jimmy, you know I love you. But Libby's my best friend. And in situations like this, you always side with friends, not boyfriends. We have to go to Dimmsdale and find Sheen."

It was 3 against 1, but Jimmy wasn't willing to budge. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, a scowl beginning to work its way onto his face. "Well, _I'm_ the one in control of this hovercar. So I say we're going to school."

Despite Jimmy's attitude, Cindy didn't let that stop her. "Jimmy, if you don't turn the hovercar around, then I'll tell the whole class about . . ." She leaned over to Jimmy, cupped her hands around his ear and began to whisper. Jimmy listened attentively at first, but that was until his eyes widened in disbelief. Cindy eventually took her hands away from Jimmy's ear and returned to her seat.

"How'd you find out about that?!" Jimmy demanded. The scowl that had been forming on his face now turned into a panicked look.

"I have my sources. And don't think for a second I won't tell," Cindy replied smugly.

"You wouldn't," Jimmy said, trying to match Cindy's sly look. But it quickly transformed back into that frightened stare. "Would you?" In response, she crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow as if to say, _"Wanna bet, Neutron?"_ Given their history, Jimmy instantly knew Cindy wasn't bluffing.

"Change of plans, everyone! Who wants to go to Dimmsdale to find Sheen?" he asked hurriedly. Cindy, Libby and Carl all raised their hands simultaneously. "Then it's settled." He quickly turned the hovercar back on and once more, it began to rise up slowly. "To the lab!" Jimmy announced. He briefly glanced at Cindy, shooting her an angry look. Cindy noticed this, however, and simply returned his glare with another smug smile of hers. Resigned, Jimmy resorted to rolling his eyes. He made a U-turn with the hovercar, and with that, the four kids were on their way back to Jimmy's house. The pursuit had begun.

(Nucleic Iris Out)

— — — — — —

In forming this alliance, what do you think Yoo-Yee and King Goobot have up their sleeves for the gang?

Like I said a couple weeks ago before I decided on this format change, those of you who follow this story will not be disappointed in the future!

See you soon!


	3. Act II, Part 1

**Author's Note**

For those of you who might be disappointed with my decision, I present you all with the first part of Act II. Thankfully, I already had this part written before I went ahead with the format change. I hope this makes up for my past actions!

And again, _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ is the property of John A. Davis, O Entertainment and DNA Productions, while _The Fairly OddParents_ is the property of Butch Hartman, Frederator, Inc. and Billionfold, Inc.

And now, back to the show!

— — — — — —

At Dimmsdale Elementary, the sound of a school bell ringing was heard. For both teachers and students alike, that meant only one thing: recess—glorious recess. Fifteen minutes of pure, unadulterated freedom everyone could enjoy. The back doors of the school suddenly burst open and there came a mass exodus of students flooding out of the building and into the schoolyard. The conglomeration of students soon divided into a number of smaller groups, each of them partaking in their own activities. Some students made their way to the jungle gym and swing set; others flocked to the Basketball and Tetherball courts.

However, most of those students were popular kids and because of their status, they were able to reserve these places for themselves. With these reservations in effect and bouncers stationed everywhere, the other students were forced to find different methods in which to occupy their free time. These included taking shelter by the Hopscotch courts, the Four Square courts and the baseball field. Unsurprisingly, Timmy and his best friends, Chester and A.J., fell into that unpopular status that seemed to contaminate most of Dimmsdale Elementary. Ultimately, they decided to head to the baseball field.

"Chester, you know you're still the worst player on the team. Maybe you should sit this one out," A.J. advised.

"Come on, man. Learn to have a little more faith in me—like Timmy," remarked Chester. "You don't hear him complaining about my hitting abilities . . . or my lack of hand-eye coordination. Right, Timmy?"

"Uh, sure, Chester. Everyone has off days. Some more than others," Timmy replied uneasily. His uneasiness, however, didn't stem from Chester's horrible relationship with baseball; it was the fact that he was still godparent-less. It had only been a couple of hours since Cosmo and Wanda had left Timmy that note and thankfully, nothing noteworthy or bad had happened to him since then. But Timmy knew for the most part that him and luck was just like Chester and baseball: they didn't see eye to eye. It was only a matter of time, Timmy realized, before his luck would run out again. _Come on, you guys. Where are you? I've got a real bad feeling in the pit of my stomach here and it's not the oatmeal Mom made for breakfast this morning._

Even during the ballgame, that feeling remained as Timmy took his position out in center field. Someone from the opposing team went up to the plate and assumed the batting position. A.J. then pitched the ball, and the player's bat connected with its target. As Timmy expected, it turned out to be a home run. The baseball sailed over his head in an arc formation and landed in a bush nearby.

"Ow! Watch where you hit that thing!" a voice shouted. Although the other players thought it was some random kid the ball ended up hitting, Timmy knew that voice all too well for it to be one of his fellow students.

"Don't worry, everyone," Timmy suddenly announced. "I'll get it!" He quickly made his way toward the bush and began searching through it fervently. "Cosmo? Wanda? Where are you?" he whispered.

"Psst. Over here, Timmy," he heard Wanda respond. Timmy turned to his right: under a tree next to the bush, he spotted a pink squirrel with a small crown on its head.

"Wanda!" he exclaimed in a low tone. "Where's Cosmo?"

"In here," said the bush. Timmy turned back to the bush and saw a green squirrel (also donning a crown) walk out, one hand rubbing his head in pain, the other clutching the baseball. "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark. Talk about foul play!" He then dropped the baseball to the ground.

"Where have you guys been? I've been worried all morning! And where's Poof?" Timmy asked, suddenly realizing that his fairy godbrother was nowhere around.

"Well, Timmy, you remember the family emergency Cosmo and I had to attend to? It looks like Poof has come down with a case of the Fairy Flu. And when a baby fairy catches it, it's far more lethal than when an adult fairy does. Poof has to be under constant supervision right now," Wanda lied. She hated lying to her godson like this, but she didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was. She briefly glanced at Cosmo and he matched her look; he was going along with the lie Wanda was concocting.

"Oh, no! That's horrible! Do you know if he's getting any better?"

"Not yet. Even sauerkraut hasn't been having much of an effect on Poof. So unfortunately, Timmy, while Cosmo and I take care of Poof, we're going to have to leave you with a temp."

"What?! That's even more horrible! You know my disastrous history with temps! Ugh, I don't want to end up back in therapy again," Timmy complained.

"Believe you us, Timmy: we took that into consideration," Cosmo answered. "As a matter of fact, we think you'll like this temp. Also, it was _my_ idea."

"Really? You had an idea?" Timmy looked to Wanda for some sort of confirmation; she nodded.

"It's true; he did."

"Wow. I'm impressed, Cosmo. Who'd you find?"

Instead of answering Timmy's question outright, Cosmo craned his head toward the tree and said: "Go behind the tree and see for yourself." Confused by this request, Timmy nevertheless walked behind the tree and suddenly found himself face to face with Sheen.

"Hi, Timmy!"

Timmy jumped back in shock. "Sheen? You're my temp?"

"No, no, no. It's Fairy Boy."

Timmy raised his eyebrows, as if to say, _"Are you serious?"_ But he decided to play along for Sheen's sake.

"Okay . . . then. Let's try this again." He cleared his throat and resumed his shocked stare. "Fairy Boy? You're my temp?"

"That's right! Cosmo and Wanda came to Retroville and asked me if I was up to the challenge of watching over you while they attend to some 'family emergency' or something like that. So I figured, why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"Except go to school," Wanda muttered under her breath.

"Lucky you. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in prison for another four hours," Timmy responded.

"Well, have no fear! Fairy Boy is here! We'll have a lot of fun between now and then!" Sheen told him, shaking his fists in excited anticipation.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Sheen. That may change much quicker than you think."

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. "And I've never been one to think much, anyway."

"Now, Sheen, you have to understand: being a temp is not all fun and games. It requires a lot of hard work and diligence," Wanda explained.

"Ooh, I love pickles. Especially the small ones you put on hamburgers. Not the long ones though; they're too much work to eat."

"No, Sheen. Diligence means being attentive. You can't let anyone know about you, you have to stay hidden at all times, and you have to be very careful when using your magic to cater to Timmy's needs."

"Seemed like a lot more fun the last time I was Fairy Boy," Sheen reflected.

"Well, that was then; this is now. I don't mean to spoil your fun or nothing . . . "

"Which you usually end up doing anyway," interrupted Cosmo.

After shooting Cosmo an annoyed look, Wanda continued on: " . . . But I'm only telling you this so you can prepare to expect the unexpected. Now, do you understand, Sheen?"

"Roger dodger!" Sheen answered, saluting the pink squirrel.

"Now, are you ready to take on the role of being Timmy's temp?"

"Absolutely!"

"And Timmy, are you ready?"

"I'm bracing myself."

"All right, then. Let's do this," she said. Wanda took out her magic wand, raised it high and its star began to glow brightly. Suddenly, Sheen was briefly engulfed by a TEMP POOF!-labeled cloud. When it disappeared, the following happened: wings sprouted out of Sheen's back, a wand appeared clutched in his right hand, and a crown appeared over his head. Finally, Sheen began to levitate in mid-air.

"Once more, Fairy Boy has returned!" Sheen exclaimed, raising the wand over his head jubilantly.

"Oh, one more thing, Sheen," Wanda advised. "If you want to turn into a specific person or thing, picture it in your mind real hard and wave your wand."

"Gotcha! I won't let you guys or Timmy down!"

"We have the utmost faith in you, Sheen!" Cosmo told him.

"Now, if you two will excuse us, we must attend to Poof," Wanda said. "Who knows what he's done in our absence?" Both squirrel-disguised fairies then raised their wands and with both stars glowing, they vanished with a "POOF!"

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" Sheen asked Timmy.

"Well, my friends and I were in the middle of a ballgame and I'm sure they must be wondering what's taking me so long." Timmy looked back to the diamond, and saw both teams switching positions; his team was now heading toward the dugout while the opposing team headed out to the field. "As a matter of fact, I think it's my turn to bat." He then snapped his fingers. "I just got an idea, Sheen. Here is your first test: I wish you were a batting helmet."

Remembering Wanda's advice, Sheen closed his eyes and pictured a batting helmet as hard as he could. Once he was sure he had the requested item in mind, he reopened his eyes and raised his wand. The star at the end of his wand illuminated brightly and once more he was enveloped by a POOF!-branded cloud. But this time, once it vanished, Sheen was no longer there. Timmy looked down to see a turquoise-colored helmet lying on the ground. And imposed on the top of that helmet was the outline of Sheen's eyes, nose and mouth.

"Did I do it right, Timmy?" Sheen asked.

"Amazingly, yes; not bad for a first try," Timmy said, obviously surprised. He then picked up the Sheen-helmet and put in on top of his head. "So, Sheen, what do you say? Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready!"

"Let me find that baseball, and we'll head over to the dugout." But as Timmy came out from behind the tree, he ran into someone he would've wished he hadn't. That someone was Francis, the school's resident bully. In his hand, he held the baseball Cosmo had been holding not too long ago. The look on Timmy's face instantly changed from excitement to shock while Sheen's look never changed.

"Looking for this?" Francis asked, tauntingly holding the ball in front of Timmy's face.

"Maybe," Timmy answered warily.

"I'll tell you what: I'm a reasonable man. Let's compromise," Francis suggested. He casually tossed the ball up and down, catching it in his hand each time. "I'll give you this ball back in exchange for . . . let's say . . . your lunch money."

On any normal day, Timmy would've given in to Francis' demands. But today was not a normal day, as Timmy had come to realize already. Once more trying to take Wanda's advice into consideration, Timmy put up a brave front and stared up at Francis.

"Not this time, Francis," Timmy boldly told the bully. Upon hearing that, Francis' eyes widened; unfortunately, though, so did the grin on his face. The ball now remained stationary in Francis' hand.

"Well, then. It looks like you'll have to settle for a knuckle sandwich," Francis decided. He then enclosed his hand around the baseball and ground it into dust. Some of the specks seeped through his fist and fell harmlessly onto the grass. He then grabbed the front of Timmy's shirt with his other hand and lifted him high into the air, knocking the turquoise batting helmet off his head in the process.

"Oh, no," Timmy said mockingly. "It looks like Francis is going to pulverize me. I sure wish I had a protective mask to cover my face." He looked down toward the batting helmet while Sheen looked up at him.

Sheen suddenly realized that this was another test for him. "Ooh, ooh!" he exclaimed. He then raised his wand and its star briefly glowed. As a result, a cloud stamped with the words "PROTECTIVE POOF!" covered his face. When it cleared however, it wasn't a mask Sheen had poofed up. Instead, there were two concentric circles encompassing Timmy's face; the outer one was red, while the inner one was white. In the center of the white circle was a red bull's-eye. And within that bull's-eye were the outlines of Timmy's eyes, nose and mouth.

"Oops," Sheen said, examining his handiwork. Upon hearing that, the look on Timmy's face once again performed a Jekyll-and-Hyde; this time, however, it went from confident to fearful. His eyes returned to Francis, whose grin now looked more intimidating than before.

"Hmm. How fitting for such an occasion," Francis replied, drawing his fist back. "Target, meet Practice. Practice, meet Target."

"This is going to be a _long _day."

That was the last thing Sheen heard Timmy say dismally before Target and Practice were forcibly acquainted with each other.

— — — — — —

Fairy World's enormous entrance sign shone bright pink against the vast expanse of purple sky. The sign's teal, gold-outlined arrow jutted out from the upper right corner and pointed toward the fairy metropolis. A rainbow bridge spanned the gap between sign and city. In the city, Wanda spontaneously appeared in her human form outside the Fairy Family Courthouse. In her hand was Cosmo, taking on the form of a green compass.

The courthouse itself was huge in appearance: columns designed like magic wands surrounding its exterior, a crown-topped domed roof protruding up from the center of the building, and wide massive steps leading up to a set of double doors. There was a glowing star emblazoned on each door. Above the doors on a golden plaque, the words "FAIRY FAMILY COURT" were etched on them. And just like the doors, there were also two glowing stars on the plaque; each one dotted an "I."

"Finally, we're here!" Wanda exclaimed. Then she looked at her watch. "And not a moment too soon. Cosmo, I told you we should've asked for directions! But no . . . you said you knew how to get there."

"My needle must be off a little bit," Cosmo deducted.

"What in that head of yours isn't?"

Cosmo reappeared beside his wife in his human form following this quip. "True. But keep in mind: this place is still fairly new. It was only established not long after Poof was born."

"I just never thought we'd actually end up here, though." She took a deep breath and held Cosmo's hand. "Let's head inside." Both fairies floated up the stairs and went through the double doors into the courthouse.

— — — — — —

In an alley on the far side of Dimmsdale, a black cat passed through, searching for food. It rummaged through a few overturned trash cans, but found nothing appetizing. Still determined, the black cat eventually caught sight of a dumpster. If trash cans were like grab bags to cats, dumpsters were like treasure chests: there was sure to be something of value inside. But just as the cat approached the dumpster, it began to emit a faint blue aura. Once it died down, four consecutive thumps were heard inside. The cat then arched its back, its fur sticking up suddenly, and let out an intimidating hiss before it scampered out of the alley.

One of the lids on the dumpster was then flipped open from the inside and out came Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Carl.

"I told you to fix that inter-dimensional piece of junk portal of yours, Nerd-tron. But of course, you never listen to anyone but yourself," Cindy scolded Jimmy, brushing some discarded candy wrappers off her green halter-top.

"So it needs a few more adjustments than I thought. Get off my case, Vortex. At least we're in Dimmsdale," Jimmy retorted. He rummaged through his hair and pulled out an empty soda can, which he tossed aside.

"So what's the plan to find Sheen, Jimmy?" Carl asked. He somehow seemed to not notice the banana peel obscuring his face. After pulling off a few wads of gum from her shoes, Libby plucked the banana peel from Carl's face.

"Let's split up. That way, we'll be able to find Sheen a lot quicker. And while we're at it, we should probably look for Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. Wherever they are, Sheen will probably be nearby."

"That's your idea, Jimmy? To split up?" asked Cindy.

"Do you have any better ideas, Cindy?" Jimmy retorted.

"Why don't we just go to Timmy's school? If we're supposed to be in school right now, then it's a high possibility that Timmy's probably at his school."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cindy. You know Timmy's not that intelligent when it comes to academics. School would probably the last place in his dimension he would go to."

Cindy let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Ignore my advice . . . _again_. Just like you do everything else."

"I'm not ignoring your advice, Cindy. I'm just trying to be realistic. If you want to go on a wild goose chase, you're more than welcome to."

"Oh, so my input isn't helpful for your statistics, huh, Neutron? Fine, then. It's good to know where I stand. Let's just see who finds Sheen first in this 'wild goose chase,' as you so eloquently put it!" Cindy then turned on her heels and angrily stormed out of the alley. Jimmy was taken aback by Cindy's sudden change in attitude, and he suddenly found himself chasing after her.

"Cindy, I didn't mean it like that! That came out wrong!" he shouted as he pursued her out of the alley.

"Just leave me alone!" Libby and Carl heard Cindy shout at Jimmy.

"Sure make a great couple, don't they, huh?" Carl asked Libby.

"Uh-huh; you gotta love their little lover's spats," Libby responded.

"No kidding."

"So, where did you plan on looking for Sheen?"

"I figured maybe I'd look in the park, perhaps. I know the last time we came to Dimmsdale, we spent a lot of time there."

"That's a good idea. I, on the other hand, am going to start my search at the mall. That way, if I'm not able to find Sheen, I can at least find me a new pair of shoes. I think there's still some gum that I just cannot get off." She lifted one of her legs up and peered under the sole of her shoe to see if there were any other wads of gum she may have missed.

"Works for me." And with that, both Carl and Libby left the alley, splitting up and heading in different directions.

However, at the other end of the alley, the gold Jack-O-Bot peered into the alley, his shadow reflecting on the wall diagonally from him. Upon overhearing Jimmy's strategy to locate Sheen and/or Timmy, his jagged jack-o-lantern grin got wider and more malevolent. As if that wasn't bad enough, three more shadows suddenly emerged from the first, making a total of four shadows now reflecting on the alley wall. With matching malicious smiles, the diamond, ruby and silver Jack-O-Bots copied Jimmy's strategy and split up, following the progress of the kids; the gold Jack-O-Bot, however, chose to go off on his own.

— — — — — —

Back at school, the bell rang once again, indicating that recess was over. Timmy soon entered Crocker's classroom, now sporting a black eye and with Sheen, disguised as a turquoise backpack, slung over his shoulder. He then took his seat and put Sheen on top of his desk.

"Hey, Timmy, I'm sorry about the black eye earlier," Sheen apologized. "I guess I still can't tell the difference between bulls-eyes and masks."

Although Timmy wanted to ask how on Earth someone could mistake a bulls-eye for a mask, he instead responded: "It's okay; I'm sure you didn't mean it. And besides, you're still new with this temp business, so I'm sure it won't be your last mistake."

"And how! Don't you worry, Timmy! Fairy Boy will be on the case, alert and ready for anything that will come your way." _Anything except sarcasm_, Timmy thought.

But as it turned out, those were a bad choice of words. A shadow suddenly engulfed Timmy and Sheen. Timmy looked up and saw his 5th grade teacher, Denzel Crocker, towering over him.

_. . . and maybe Mr. Crocker_.

"Talking to inanimate objects again, eh, Turner? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were talking to your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Three different takes on a spasm followed Crocker's outburst, one after the other before he returned to his normal hunched-back position.

"Uh, no, Mr. Crocker. As a matter of fact, this just so happens to be a voice-activated backpack."

Eyebrow raised, Crocker picked up the turquoise backpack and analyzed it. "Oh, really? And just _where_ did you get it from?"

"Internet."

"Looks like any other backpack I've seen before."

"Well, um, you see, you have to tell the backpack what you want and then the backpack spits it out. Uh, for example: math book!" And under his breath, Timmy added: "I wish."

Hearing those last two words, Sheen suddenly inflated himself and promptly spit out Timmy's math book . . . which came into contact with Crocker's face. The snickering of students was suddenly heard throughout the class. The math book slid down Crocker's face and landed with a solid thud on the floor. Crocker's face was briefly flattened by the textbook's impact and then popped back into place like a suction cup.

"And let's not forget pens, pencils and a notebook!" Again, Timmy whispered: "I wish."

Sheen once more inflated himself and then spit out a barrage of pens and pencils, all of which pelted Crocker in the face. Following that, Sheen then spit out a notebook, which, again, found its target in Mr. Crocker. It stuck to Crocker's face briefly before peeling itself off and landing on the math book. The rest of the students were now laughing outright at Crocker's misfortune.

Unhindered by the academic artillery, however, Crocker turned his gaze back to Timmy. "Keep it up, Turner, or else you may find yourself with another F to add to your grade point average."

Strangely, Sheen began to inflate himself again and this time, he spit out a single, solitary piece of paper that had a big red F stamped on it. It drifted slowly downward through the air before it plastered itself on Timmy's face. Noticing the F, Crocker suddenly found himself smiling. To every student in Crocker's class, this was never a good sign; they had now stopped their laughter.

"How convenient! Looks like you have your own F dispenser, Turner. There _is_ a purpose to my life, after all!" The class then erupted in laughter again, but it was now directed at Timmy. And to make matters worse, Mr. Crocker began to laugh along with his students.

Timmy then pulled the F from his face to reveal an angry look, which he directed at Sheen. Realizing that he had done Timmy wrong once again, the only thing Sheen could do was smile back sheepishly.

— — — — — —

In Fairy Family Court, Cosmo and Wanda entered the courtroom where their hearing was to be held. To their left was the public seating area, where they saw a great number of their fellow fairies in attendance: nine benches with five fairies on each one. To their right was the judge's bench, towering high over the two tables where the fairy applicant and respondent would sit. With Fairy World politics, the courts lacked court reporters and clerks; those duties belonged to the judge. That way, the procedure would be a little quicker. Cosmo and Wanda floated over to the respondent table, located closest to the door, and took their seats.

Silence filled the courtroom, except for a few fairies behind Cosmo and Wanda that could be heard whistling while others cleared their throats or coughed intermittently. Not long after Cosmo and Wanda's arrival, another fairy entered the courtroom; this fairy was dressed from head to toe in teal and also had teal hair styled like a curly beehive. Everyone in Fairy World knew this fairy to be Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma. She approached the applicant table, situated to the far right of the judge's bench. Wanda raised her eyebrows in confusion upon seeing Mama Cosma.

"Mama!" Cosmo exclaimed with glee. He floated over to the applicant table and hugged his mother; Mama Cosma returned the gesture.

"Hello, Cosmo, my dear," she replied sweetly. Then she turned to Wanda and her look changed drastically. She gave Wanda an icy stare and then replied indifferently: "Wanda."

"Mama Cosma. Always a pleasure," Wanda responded sarcastically, mirroring Mama Cosma's cold look. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ooh! Are you here to support us against the accusations of Wanda and I being unfit parents?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, not exactly, sweetie."

It was at that point when Wanda's eyes suddenly widened in realization. She unexpectedly exploded with fury and charged toward Mama Cosma. Thankfully, Cosmo was able to hold her back before she made contact with his mother. "_You_ made those accusations against us, didn't you?! Didn't you?!" She attempted to claw at Mama Cosma, but with Cosmo holding her back, her efforts were futile.

"I'd advise you to control your temper, Wanda," Mama Cosma answered, wagging her finger at Wanda in a scolding manner. "Remember where you are."

"Wanda, don't be ridiculous!" Cosmo scoffed. "Mama would never do such a thing. Right, Mama? Tell her that she's being ridiculous."

"As much as I'd like to, Cosmo, I'm afraid she's right. I _did _say those things about Poof being in an unsafe environment. I'm here today to file for sole custody of Poof."

This caught Cosmo completely off-guard. He suddenly found himself sharing the same look of confusion Wanda had on her face earlier. "What? But Mama, I don't understand. Why would you do something like that?"

By this time, Wanda was able to control her urge to attack Mama Cosma, but her anger still remained. "So, where's your hotshot lawyer Wellington, Mama Cosma?"

"I was dissatisfied with his service, so I ultimately decided to represent myself in this hearing. And by the looks of it, I'd say you, too, are representing yourselves, am I right?"

"For once, you are."

"And Cosmo, when the time comes, I will tell all. So in the meantime, let's wait for the judge, okay?" That being said, Mama Cosma went back to her table and took her seat. Then she folded her hands and placed them on top of the table. Still fuming, Wanda had no choice but to follow suit and sit back down in her own chair. Cosmo then rejoined his wife.

Minutes felt like hours, but still Wanda somehow found the willpower to not leap over to the other table and strangle Mama Cosma. Cosmo, on the other hand, was still in shock and trying to piece together what would motivate his mother to do something like this. While still in contemplation, Jorgen Von Strangle entered the courtroom. With thundering footsteps, he walked over to the judge's bench and took his place next to it. He then slammed the bottom of his magic wand onto the floor.

"All rise. DO IT NOW!" he ordered. Every fairy in the room complied with Jorgen's demand.

The fairy judge entered the courtroom and floated up to his bench, taking his seat behind it. All the fairies, save for Jorgen, followed suit. "Have the parties been sworn in, Jorgen?" he asked.

"You three—swear now!" Jorgen ordered Cosmo, Wanda and Mama Cosma while pointing his magic wand at them threateningly.

All three fairies rose up once more and raised their right hands. "We do," they replied in unison.

"You may be seated." The fairies again obeyed Jorgen. "The fairies have been sworn in, Your Honor," Jorgen said.

"Thank you, Jorgen," the judge replied. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at the file in front of him. "Today, we're here to discuss whether or not Mr. and Mrs. Cosma are fit enough to maintain custody of their son Poof, or if Mama Cosma should be granted sole custody of Poof instead."

"Your Honor, this hearing is nothing but a vendetta against me by Mama Cosma!" Wanda protested.

The judge banged his gavel three times. "Order! Order in the court, Mrs. Cosma! When it's your turn to speak, you will have your chance. But right now, since Mama Cosma was the one who filed the complaint, she has the floor first."

Wanda looked over at Mama Cosma fiercely, who simply looked back at her with a sarcastic look that said, _"Typical—always trying to make things about _you_. You're off to a great start, Wanda."_

"Mama Cosma," the judge directed. "Please make your opening statement."

— — — — — —

After leaving the alley, Jimmy had pursued Cindy, trying to apologize for what he had said. But she wouldn't hear any of it. So he eventually gave up and went a different direction. "Spewtron thinks he knows everything," mumbled Cindy as she made her way through downtown Dimmsdale. "Well, let's just see how he likes it when I find Sheen first." Determined to prove Jimmy wrong, Cindy made her way through the city to Dimmsdale Elementary. But her sojourn ended up being a short one: as she passed the Cake 'N' Bacon, a vine suddenly shot out from the back of the restaurant and wrapped itself around Cindy. "Hey! What's going on here?" she shouted, as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Help! Somebody, help me! Jimmy!" But her cries fell on deaf ears as she was pulled behind the restaurant and disappeared.

In Dimmsdale Park, Carl was having no such luck locating Sheen and wound up with worse luck when a vine shot out from the top of a tree and wrapped itself around his face, muffling his cries. He tried to pull at the vines, but they were too strong, leaving him helpless as he was pulled up into the tree, vanishing within its expanse of leaves.

At the Dimmsdale Mall, Libby was unsuccessful in finding her wayward ex-boyfriend, but did end up walking out of the mall wearing a new pair of shoes. "Ooh, I'm gonna be hip-hop happenin' with these soles!" she exclaimed, modeling them. As she made her way past the parking garage next to the mall, Libby suddenly felt a vine wrap around her ankle and hang her upside down. "Whoa! What do you think you're doing, pal? You're ruining the lining of my new shoes! Put me down!" But as much as she writhed and struggled, the vine did not let up, and instead pulled her up to the top level of the parking garage and out of sight.

— — — — — —

It was now lunchtime for the elementary school students. And just like the schoolyard, the popular kids had reserved all the good tables—and food—for themselves, leaving the unpopular kids to settle for the lunch lady's mystery meat. After receiving his pitiful lunch, Timmy (now mysteriously sans a black eye) left the lunch line and began to make his way over to the table where his friends were congregating.

Sheen, who was still disguised as a turquoise backpack, suddenly smelled something horrible emanating from Timmy's lunch tray. "Ugh, Timmy, what is that awful stench? It smells like dirty socks and moldy cheese."

Timmy knew, of course, that Sheen was referring to the mystery meat on his plate. "A mystery best left unsolved, that's what." Midway to his destination, however, Timmy stopped and looked over at one of the popular tables. His expression suddenly changed from indifferent to smitten.

Noticing the small floating hearts surrounding Timmy's head, Sheen asked him: "Timmy? What's wrong? You sick or something?"

"Yeah," he replied dreamily. "Lovesick." Confused, Sheen glanced over and spotted what Timmy was looking at: an Asian-American girl dressed in a lavender sweater and white skirt, wearing a lavender headband and white boots.

"Who is she?" Sheen asked.

"Trixie Tang. She's the most popular girl in school . . . and the girl of my dreams."

"Oh, I see: you must have some kind of future planned out between you and her, don't you?"

Hearing Sheen say that brought Timmy out of his trance. "How would you ever know that, Sheen?"

"The same thing happened to me. Except the only difference between you and me, Timmy, is that I have a girlfriend." _Well, _ex-_girlfriend right now, _Sheen corrected thoughtfully.

Timmy's eyes widened upon hearing that. "You do? Who?"

"Libby."

"How'd you pull that off?"

"I saved her from some crazy ninja that kidnapped her. I mean, I had help from Jimmy and Carl, but it was I who ultimately gave that ninja what for."

Timmy suddenly found the gears in his head slowly start turning. "Hmm. Sheen, let me ask you something. When you tried to have Libby reciprocate your feelings, what did you do?"

"Oh, that was easy. I gave her Meltyface as a gesture of my love."

"You gave her what now?"

"Meltyface: my very first Ultralord action figure that got caught in a horrible steam iron accident."

"That's all it took?"

"Well, it was the first step. But as shocking as a present it was to Libby, she appreciated the thought nonetheless."

The light bulb in Timmy's head finally went off. "Sheen, I wish I had a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates."

Sheen raised his wand and the star on the end of it glowed brightly. With a small POOF!, the plate of mystery meat turned into a bouquet of red roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Now prepared, Timmy went over to Trixie's table.

Along with placing reservations on everything fun and cool in the school, it seemed like the popular kids had a sixth sense when it came to unpopularity. The four kids at the table—Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad— immediately stopped their gossiping and turned to Timmy, looks of annoyance plastered on all their faces. Despite the unison glare, Timmy was still undeterred. He genuflected on one knee, and offered up his lunch tray to Trixie.

"Trixie, as a token of my love for you, I wish you would please accept this bouquet of flowers and box of chocolates."

Once more, the star on Sheen's magic wand began to glow once he raised it. All of a sudden, Trixie's annoyed look quickly changed turned into one of compassion. "Why, thank you, Timmy. How did you know I loved roses?" The jaws of Veronica, Tad, Chad and Timmy all dropped one by one—in that order. However, Timmy quickly regained his composure.

"Uh, that's right, Trixie. You've mentioned it in passing before," Timmy said hurriedly. "I hope you like them." Trixie then took the flowers and pressed her face against them, inhaling their scent. Suddenly, a stream of water shot out of one of the rose petals and sprayed Trixie in her face. Once more, Timmy's jaw dropped again. He knew the thin ice he was treading on was now starting to crack upon seeing the looks on Veronica, Tad and Chad's faces become annoyed once more.

"You know what? Let's forget the roses," he panicked, tossing the bouquet over his shoulder. "Why not have a piece of chocolate?" He held out the box and noticed Trixie's look had stated to change from compassion to wary; Sheen's magic was beginning to wear off. Regardless, she took the box, opened it and popped a chocolate into her mouth. She chewed it thoroughly, savoring its flavor. But just like the roses, Trixie's savoring was short-lived. Her face suddenly turned green and she spit out the piece of chocolate in disgust.

"Yuck! This chocolate tastes like the mystery meat the lunch lady is serving to you unpopular kids!" Trixie exclaimed. Timmy's face instantly went pale as the look on Trixie's face once more mirrored that of her friends. Sheen's magic had now worn off; he had fallen through the thin ice.

Knowing this wasn't going to end well, Timmy began to back away slowly. Unfortunately, his escape route hit a dead end in the hulking form of the popular kids' bouncer. The bouncer cracked his knuckles and smiled menacingly as Timmy looked up fearfully. The next thing Timmy knew, he found himself thrown out of the cafeteria and into the schoolyard. Then he heard Sheen shouting "Whee!" loudly as he saw the turquoise backpack follow him out the door and land next to him.

Timmy eventually got to his feet, dusted himself off and then pretended to look at an invisible watch. "Listen, Sheen. Why don't you take a five-minute break or something like that?"

Sheen transformed back into a human. "Why? What's wrong? Was it something I did? Have I not been doing a good job?"

"No, no, no," Timmy lied, choosing his words carefully. "I just want to . . . evaluate . . . your performance so far. And I have somewhere I need to be right now."

"Okay, then," Sheen replied warily. "If that's what you want to do."

"It is! Uh, I mean, just hang tight for a little bit. I'll be right back!" Timmy then ran off, vanishing behind the school. While he did appreciate his godparents' efforts on letting Sheen be his temp, Timmy found him to be doing a horrible job. Everything that could go wrong _was_ going wrong. _So much for staying positive_, Timmy thought, as he hurried away. _If anything positive has come from this, it's that I've gotten away from Sheen._

Sheen, on the other hand, had come to the realization that Timmy had lied to him. Since he was already on bad terms with Jimmy, he could tell when he was being criticized. And it was no surprise that everything bad that had happened to Timmy today was entirely Sheen's fault. He sighed dejectedly. "Why is it that everything I do and say seems to hurt someone?" he asked himself. "First Libby, then Jimmy, and now Timmy." He looked over the magic wand clutched in his right hand and then put it away. "I don't deserve to be Fairy Boy; I deserve to be alone." Clearly upset, he hung his head in shame and left the school premises.

— — — — — —

After Mama Cosma made her opening statement—claiming that Wanda was nothing but bossy, and that Cosmo was sweet, but overall immature—Wanda made an opening statement on both her and Cosmo's behalf. Her opening statement consisted of the same thing she said at the beginning—that this whole hearing was ridiculous and only a part of Mama Cosma's never-ending vendetta against her relationship with Cosmo.

"So, Mama Cosma, what evidence to you have to support your belief that Cosmo and Wanda are unfit parents?" the judge asked.

"Your Honor, I have a reliable witness who came forward to me with the evidence."

"I see. Well, then, who is this witness you'd like to call to the stand?"

Mama Cosma smugly crossed her arms and faced her son and daughter-in-law. "Timmy Turner."

Cosmo and Wanda's eyes went wide like saucers, their necks whiplashing toward Mama Cosma. "What?!"

"You heard me. I call Timmy Turner to the stand." The door next to the judge's bench opened up and out walked Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda couldn't believe what they were seeing. Wanda rubbed her eyes in disbelief, while Cosmo actually took out his eyes, breathed on them and cleaned them against his shirt before putting them back into his head. However, what they saw didn't change. Here was their godson—pink hat and shirt, blue eyes, pants and shoes, brown hair, buck teeth and all—approaching the witness stand, about to testify against them.

— — — — — —

Timmy's testifying against Cosmo and Wanda?! How on earth did Mama Cosma get to him?

And what of Cindy, Libby and Carl's captivity? How about the aftermath of Sheen being Timmy's temp?

Tune in for the next update to find out the answers to these questions.

Until then, thanks for reading!


	4. Act II, Part 2

**Author's Note**

First off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. School and work have really been time-consuming as of lately, so naturally, writing this part of the act had to take a backseat for a while. But the point is, I'm finally done and ready to present this chapter to you all. For those of you who have been waiting this long, I appreciate your patience and hope that this chapter will be worth your while.

Meanwhile, _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ is _still_ the property of John A. Davis, O Entertainment and DNA Productions, while _The Fairly OddParents_ is _still _the property of Butch Hartman, Frederator, Inc. and Billionfold, Inc.

Anyway, let's pick up where we left off!

— — — — — —

"State your full name for the court, please," the judge said.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner."

"Age?"

"11."

"What is your relationship to the respondents?"

"They are my fairy godparents."

"What is your relationship to the respondents' son?"

"He is my fairy godbrother."

"I have been told by Mama Cosma that you have evidence that indicates the respondents have failed to act as proper parents to their son. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I have seen and witnessed it firsthand, and while I do love my godparents, I can no longer support the way they raise Poof."

"What is he talking about?" Cosmo whispered to Wanda. "We've never neglected Poof."

"I know. But what I don't understand is why Timmy would testify _against_ us rather than in our favor. If we were bad parents, we'd also be bad godparents." Wanda whispered back.

"I don't like this at all, Wanda."

"Neither do I, Cosmo."

"Please tell the court of the times where you claim that Mr. and Mrs. Cosma have put their son's safety at risk," requested the judge.

"I don't even know where to start," Timmy pondered aloud. "I remember one time when Poof caught this magical disease called Chicken Poofs. Have you ever heard of this illness, Your Honor?"

"Yes. I've caught it before when I was a young fairy."

"Then you know how contagious it is to both fairies and humans alike."

"Certainly."

"Well, at one time, we had Poof under quarantine. But because of Cosmo's ineptitude, Poof escaped and we had to chase him all around Dimmsdale. During the course of this pursuit, Poof ended up turning the entire city and my parents into chickens, which then almost led to them being turned into chicken nuggets by Doug Dimmadome. And not only that, Cosmo had been turned into a chicken, as well, making him even more unreliable than he already was!"

"Is this true, Mr. Cosma? Did your actions end up nearly costing the citizens of Dimmsdale their lives, including this young boy's parents?"

Cosmo stood up and addressed the court. There was a hint of fear in his voice as he spoke. "It was an accident! I . . . I . . . I didn't know something of that magnitude was going to happen!"

"Maybe you should have kept a better eye on Poof, Cosmo," Timmy suggested.

Cosmo turned to his godson, his eyes full of concern and confusion. "Timmy, what are you doing to us?"

"Telling the truth. I love you both, but I can't support what you're doing to your son . . . and to me." Lost for words, Cosmo sank back into his seat.

The judge, meanwhile, shook his head in disappointment. "Continue, Mr. Turner."

"Okay. There was also another time when Wanda allowed Poof to have a playdate with his anti-fairy counterpart, Foop. At the time, she had been convinced that Foop had changed his evil ways and had been rehabilitated during his time at Abracatraz."

"And was he?"

"Of course not! Once an anti-fairy, always an anti-fairy! Whatever game the two fairies played together, Foop would end up blaming Poof for 'hurting' him in some way. I tried to warn Wanda, but she wouldn't hear any of it. I mean, Cosmo also wouldn't believe me either, but I felt Wanda was far worse in her treatment of Poof. She always took Foop's side and kept Poof away from me when I tried to proclaim his innocence. It got so bad, that she threatened to put Poof in a playpen that was really a portal to oblivion."

"Mrs. Cosma! I'm extremely disappointed in you! How could you take the side of an anti-fairy before your own son?!"

Wanda stood up and looked over to Mama Cosma, who looked back at her smugly with crossed arms. "Your Honor, I got a call from Jorgen himself telling me that Foop had been rehabilitated."

"Which turned out to be a forgery by Foop _himself_," Jorgen added.

"Okay, so I had a momentary lapse of judgment. We all have them! I mean, Cosmo might have them a little more than others, but I still apologized to my son—who forgave me, I'd like to add!"

"You see, Your Honor?" accused Mama Cosma. "Whenever she does something, she blames _my_ son for her actions."

"It wasn't the first time, and it certainly won't be the last, Your Honor," Timmy contributed.

The judge gave Wanda an annoyed look; he wasn't impressed with what he was hearing. Then he turned back to Timmy. "Is there anything else you'd like to add, Mr. Turner?"

"Not right now, Your Honor."

"You may step down, then." Timmy got off the witness stand and made his way toward Mama Cosma's table. Midway there, he glanced briefly at Cosmo and Wanda, who looked back at him in utter shock. He then approached the applicant table and took his seat on the left side of Mama Cosma.

This hearing was not going the way Wanda had hoped for. But that didn't mean Wanda wouldn't give up so easily. "Your Honor, I'd like to request a ten-minute recess."

The judge turned his look back to Wanda. "Can I ask why?"

"My husband and I also have a witness who'd like to testify in this court."

"And who might this witness be?"

"Sheen Estevez. He's Timmy's temporary 'Fairy Program' for today."

The judge raised his eyebrow in confusion at Wanda's choice of words. "Why are you calling him that?"

"Because that's what we asked him to be. You see, he's a human boy taking on the role of a fairy godparent, but Cosmo and I have been careful not to include that terminology into our description."

"Hmm," the judge reflected, cupping a hand around his chin.

"Your Honor, she's only prolonging the inevitable," Mama Cosma stated. "And besides, how do we know this witness is even reliable? I've never heard of this Sheen and I'm sure you haven't either."

"That may be true. But it also may be true that this witness could have some legitimate bearing on this case." He took his hand off his chin and grabbed his gavel. "I'll allow it. This court will reconvene in 10 minutes." The judge banged his gavel and then left the courtroom from the door behind his bench. Before Cosmo and Wanda left the courtroom themselves, they went over to Jorgen.

"Jorgen," Wanda asked. "Could we talk to you outside for a minute?" Jorgen's look remained indifferent, as it had the whole hearing, but he shrugged his shoulders and complied with their request.

Once they got outside the courtroom, Wanda spoke up once more. "Jorgen, do you think you could locate Sheen for us and bring him here?"

"Why should I do that, puny fairy?"

"Don't you remember?" Wanda said. "Sheen played a big part in saving you when Professor Calamitous had complete control over your body and powers."

Jorgen took a brief moment to try to recall this situation, and then a look of realization came onto his face. "Oh, yes! He was that puny, insane, evil human with the magnifying glasses who subjected me to the ultimate indignity!"

"That's right! And do you remember how Sheen and the rest of his bulgy friends helped save you from Calamitous' control?" Cosmo asked.

"Now that you mention it, it's all coming back to me now."

"Well, then, don't you think it's only necessary that you return the favor and help him this time?" inquired Wanda.

The muscular fairy briefly contemplated this and eventually nodded. "Okay, you two. I'll shall find the otherworldly Sheen and bring him to the courthouse." Forcefully tapping the bottom of his magic wand against the floor, Jorgen disappeared in an atomic explosion.

— — — — — —

At the Original Shirley Evil Pizzeria, Sheen was sadly eating a slice of pepperoni pizza and drinking a can of soda at one of the restaurant's booths. Not only the owner of the pizzeria, Shirley was also the villain Jimmy and Timmy had created not too long ago when they joined forces to become a crime-fighting team of two . . . and got carried away doing it, in the process. Noticing how downhearted Sheen looked, Shirley approached him.

"What's the matter, Sheen?" Shirley asked. "What's got you down?"

"Life," he responded morosely. "Most of my friends aren't on speaking terms with me and every attempt I make to get back in their good graces just makes it worse."

"I WILL DESTROY THEM!" he shouted. "That is, if you want me to. 'Cause I can do that, you know. Just say the word and I will deliver an extra-large order of hurt for them!" He then balled his hands into fists and assumed a fighting position to emphasize his desire to help Sheen.

"No, that's, that's okay, Shirley. I appreciate your help, but I think this is something that I have to do on my own."

"Okey-dokey, then. If you need anything else, just let me know! Bye!" Shirley said, and went back into the kitchen.

After finishing his pizza and soda, Sheen left the restaurant and continued his float of shame through Dimmsdale. But not long after, he heard someone call his name angrily.

"Sheen! Stop right there!" Unfortunately, Sheen knew whose voice that belonged to. He turned around and saw Jimmy running across the street toward him.

"It's nice to see you, too, Jimmy," Sheen replied sarcastically once Jimmy reached him.

"Sheen, what are you doing now?" asked an exasperated Jimmy.

"I'm being Timmy's temporary 'Fairy Program' right now, if you really need to know."

"Temporary Fairy Program? What is that, like a babysitter? You're watching over him?"

Sheen's expression quickly changed from sarcastic to confusion. "You know, come to think of it, that _is_ kind of what it sounds like."

"Then where is Timmy?"

"Um, right now, I'm not sure."

"So you lost him?"

"No! He said he's 'evaluating my performance,' or something along the lines of that."

"Look, we don't have time for this. You're coming back home with us right now!"

Sheen suddenly got angry. "You're not my mother! You're not even my friend! That's why I came here: to get away from you guys! At least I have friends in other dimensions."

"You mean the one that's 'evaluating your performance' right now, even as we speak?"

"You know what? I don't need this! Why don't _you_ go home, Nerd-tron?!" He then turned around and began floating away from Jimmy. Not only was Jimmy taken aback by Sheen's sudden outburst, he was more shocked at the name Sheen had called him. That was usually Cindy's comeback; normally, it didn't bother him. But hearing Sheen say it _did_.

Eyebrows lowered and lips tightened, Jimmy began walking after Sheen. "Fine, then. We'll have to do this the hard way." Just as he was about to grab Sheen's arm forcibly, an atomic explosion caught both boys off-guard. When the smoke cleared, a muscular man in a military uniform wielding a giant magic wand towered over them; Jimmy and Sheen both recognized this man to be Jorgen Von Strangle.

"You!" Jorgen directed at Sheen.

Sheen and Jimmy glanced at each other briefly and then looked back up at Jorgen.

"Who, me?" said a surprised Sheen.

"Yes, you, puny fairy boy. You have been asked by Cosmo and Wanda to represent them in a hearing being held right now in Fairy Family Court."

"Fairy Family Court? Why, what's going on?" asked Jimmy.

"There is a hearing to determine whether or not Cosmo and Wanda will be able to retain custody of their son, and they need a witness to testify for them. So they asked me to summon Sheen to the hearing. And since he helped play a part in saving me from Professor Calamitous, it is my duty to repay that debt."

"Cosmo and Wanda have a son? Aww, when's the baby shower? We have to get them a gift!"

Ignoring Sheen, Jimmy continued: "Why not just ask Timmy, Jorgen? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help them out."

"No more questions, big-headed boy! I must take Sheen now!"

"If you're going to take him, you'll have to take me then, too."

Jorgen contemplated this briefly, then said: "Since you too played a part in saving me, now that I recall, I will take you along with Sheen, as well." The humungous star at the end of Jorgen's wand began to illuminate and with another atomic explosion, all three disappeared from Dimmsdale.

— — — — — —

Jorgen, Jimmy and Sheen all appeared inside the courtroom, just five seconds later. Jorgen had reappeared in his position by the judge's bench while Sheen and Jimmy had been poofed to Cosmo and Wanda's table. The two fairies looked to their right and saw Sheen.

"Thank you, Jorgen," Wanda said, looking back at Jorgen and breathing a sigh of relief. Jorgen briefly nodded in acknowledgment, while Mama Cosma rolled her eyes.

"Sheen! Are we ever glad to see you!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"See, Jimmy? Cosmo and Wanda are glad to see me. Why couldn't you be happy to see me?" Sheen asked Jimmy, almost smugly. Jimmy groaned disgustedly.

"Ooh, Jimmy's here, too? Hi, Fudgehead!"

"Jimmy? I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here?" Wanda asked.

"My friends and I saw you two meeting with Sheen in Retroville, so we followed him here to see what was going on."

"Well, Jimmy, because of this hearing, we had to leave Timmy with a sub. The second-to-last time we came to Retroville, I promised Sheen that if we ever needed one, we'd call him."

"And wouldn't you know it? Our paths have crossed with each other!" Cosmo said.

"So now we need him to testify in our favor so we can keep custody of our son, instead of handing him over to Cosmo's mother, sitting over there."

Jimmy looked over to the applicant table and saw Mama Cosma; she gave him an angry look and then turned her eyes back to the judge's bench.

"Sweet woman," remarked Jimmy.

"You should see her fangs," replied Wanda.

"Who testified against you guys?" Sheen asked.

Before they could answer, however, the sound of Jorgen's banging his wand against the floor was heard. Everyone's attention turned to the front of the room as the judge reentered the court and sat back down at his bench.

"This court is now once more in session. I remind the two parties that they are still under oath," Jorgen announced.

"Thank you, Jorgen. Mrs. Cosma, is your witness ready to testify?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Point to him, please." Wanda did.

"Who is this other boy?" the judge then asked. He was referring to Jimmy.

Cosmo quickly stood up and answered warily: "Uh, this is Jimmy Neutron. He's . . . our witness' friend. He's here for . . . moral support?"

The judge narrowed his eyebrows at Jimmy and then turned back to Cosmo. "Fine. But he is to remain quiet during these proceedings. Is that understood?"

"Yes. Your Honor," Cosmo said, and sat back down.

The judge pointed at Sheen with his gavel. "Approach the witness stand."

Sheen poofed himself from the applicant table to the witness stand.

"State your full name for the court, please."

"Sheen Juarerra Estevez."

"Age?"

"12."

"What is your relationship to the respondents?"

"Who? I thought I was testifying for Cosmo and Wanda."

"They _are_ the respondents."

"Oh. Well, I don't know them personally, but I am a good friend of Timmy Turner, the boy they hang around with."

"What is your relationship to the respondents' son?"

"I didn't know they had a son until about five minutes ago."

"Mr. Estevez, what can you tell me about Mr. and Mrs. Cosma's parenting skills?"

"Like I said, I didn't know they had a son. But what I can tell you is that when I've seen them around Timmy, they watch over him as if he was their son. They shower him with love and compassion and offer him support and understanding in whatever he does. Unlike some people here who shall not be named—" Sheen paused briefly to "cough" Jimmy's name, who responded by giving him an angry look. "—I have no doubt in my mind that they have his best interests at heart. So I'm sure if that is the way they treat Timmy, then they must treat their son the same way."

Cosmo and Wanda held hands and smiled proudly at Sheen, their eyes welling up with tears and their mouths slightly quivering. Mama Cosma, however, was unmoved.

"Why did Mrs. Cosma ask you to testify in this hearing today?"

"She and Cosmo came to my dimension today to ask me to be Timmy's temporary 'Fairy Program,' as they called it."

"You're from another dimension?"

"Yes. So is Jimmy."

The judge briefly looked at Jimmy and turned to Jorgen to see if he was buying what Sheen was saying. Jorgen read the judge's look and responded: "It's true, Your Honor. I've been there myself." He chose to leave out the part that included the trip to Retroville being against his will.

"Interesting; so why did they come to you instead of asking a temp from their dimension?"

"I was told that Timmy has had a 'disastrous history' with temps in the past. So my guess would be that they wanted to find someone more reliable."

"And how have you been today being Timmy's temp, Mr. Estevez?"

"To be honest, not so good: he got beaten up by a bully, was given an F from his teacher, and was humiliated in front of a girl he really liked. And the worst part of it was that I was responsible for everything that happened to him today."

Cosmo and Wanda's smiles suddenly turned into frowns. On the other hand, the indifferent look on Mama Cosma's face suddenly glowed with delight.

"Didn't I tell you?" Timmy muttered under his breath to Mama Cosma. "How can they be trusted to raise their son the right way if they couldn't even entrust me with a responsible temp?"

While the judge didn't hear that comment, Wanda did and suddenly rose out of her seat, turning her attention to her godson. "Timmy! If we end up losing custody of Poof because of you, then Cosmo and I are quits as your Fairy Programs!"

The judge banged his gavel, silencing Wanda's tirade. "One more word out of order, Mrs. Cosma, and I will grant Mama Cosma's petition for sole custody of Poof. Do you understand?"

Wanda sighed angrily but managed to turn to the judge and reply: "Yes, Your Honor."

"Return to your seat." Wanda had no choice but to obey.

"Wait a minute. _Timmy_ is testifying against you?" Jimmy whispered to Cosmo.

"Mm-hmm. And the worst part is we don't what compelled him to do so," Cosmo whispered back.

"That doesn't make any sense, though."

"You see, Your Honor?" goaded Mama Cosma. "She doesn't know how to control her temper. With her short fuse, she's setting a bad example for Timmy _and_ her son. That's why you should grant me custody of Poof. That boy is going to turn out just like his mother if she isn't stopped."

"Timmy's here?" Sheen spoke up suddenly. He spotted Timmy and started waving at him. "Hi, Timmy! I didn't know you were here; I thought you were still at school, 'evaluating my performance,' as you called it."

Upon hearing Sheen greet Timmy, Wanda raised her eyebrows confusedly and then looked over at Mama Cosma. From where she was standing, it suddenly occurred to her that Mama Cosma had unknowingly hid Timmy from Sheen and Jimmy's point of view. With eyes widened in realization, Wanda once more rose out of her seat.

"Your Honor, hold on! Mama Cosma has been lying to you and this entire court!"

"Mrs. Cosma, I warned you earlier, but you didn't listen," scolded the judge as he raised the gavel. "And now I have no choice but to grant Mama Cosma sole custody of Poof." But before he could bring it down, the gavel was suddenly shot out of his hand, striking the wall behind him and landing on the floor with a wooden thud. All the fairies gasped at this turn of events.

"Not so fast!" Jimmy shouted. Cosmo and Wanda suddenly turned their shocked stares toward Jimmy and saw a satellite protruding from the watch on his wrist. The tip of its antenna was smoking and aimed at the judge.

As if that wasn't shocking enough, Jorgen suddenly shouted: "Don't worry, Your Honor! I will save you! I shall scramble the fairies!" He then bolted out of the room, running right through the side door and leaving behind an impression of his body's outline.

"Let her finish," Jimmy ordered the judge. The judge then raised his other arm, indicating surrender. "Go ahead, Wanda." The look on Jimmy's face, Wanda realized, said that he had come to the same conclusion she had. While shocked at Jimmy's actions, she was grateful for his intervention.

"As I was trying to say, the controversy surrounding Cosmo and I may have been true, but the person who gave the testimony isn't Timmy."

"You really have lost your mind, Wanda," Mama Cosma answered. "Your Honor, she's obviously in denial. The shock of finding out that Timmy is testifying in my favor instead of hers has caused her to invent this outlandish conspiracy theory."

"It's not a theory—and I can prove it," Wanda responded.

She turned toward Timmy; suddenly, he bolted for the door behind the judge's bench as Wanda pointed her wand at Timmy. "Gotcha," she whispered, and the wand emitted a beam of magic that struck Timmy. He was briefly engulfed in a cloud marked "EXPOSE!" and when it vanished, Timmy's appearance began to change. The pink hat disappeared while his hair changed from light brown to greaser black, his pink shirt spontaneously changed into a red coat with a white shirt underneath and sunglasses appeared on the bridge of his nose. Once more, all the fairies (except Mama Cosma) gasped in shock.

"Gary?!" Cosmo and Wanda exclaimed.

"That's right, you two! I'm back . . . with a vengeance! And Wanda, you were right. This was all one big conspiracy from the get-go! You see, four months ago, I was able to escape from my island imprisonment and came here to Fairy World. And since I know everything Timmy knows, I knew that you had a son not too long ago. Disguising myself as Timmy, I approached Mama Cosma and made the claim that Poof's own mother and father were neglecting him. With the seed planted, Mama Cosma made the decision to file for sole custody of Poof. Then all we had to do was wait. With each misadventure you four got into, we were able to gather enough evidence to make it seem that you were bad parents in the eyes of the public." Gary suddenly turned his attention to Mama Cosma. "Isn't that right, Wish N. Wellington?"

Again, more gasps came from the fairies. Wanda then redirected her stare toward her mother-in-law. "That was you, too?!"

"You know, come to think of it, that chocolate chip cookie I was given did taste like what Mama used to make," Cosmo added.

"And don't forget about the fairy welfare caseworker right here, Daddy-O," Gary stated, pointing to himself. "I must say, Mama Cosma: your magic made quite the finishing touch."

"Why, you little backstabber!" Mama Cosma shouted. She leaped over the table and lunged at Gary as he ran out the door. But before she herself could reach the door, she was hit in the back by a beam of magic. When the beam disappeared, Mama Cosma's outfit had changed. She was now dressed in an orange jumpsuit, with handcuffs pinning her arms behind her back.

"What the—what's the meaning of this?" she demanded. She managed to slowly spin herself around until she was facing the applicant table. That's when she spotted a surprising sight: Wanda and Jimmy were looking at Cosmo with gaping mouths. His wand was aimed directly at his mother; the star at the end of it was dimly shining.

"Cosmo? Honey, what do you think you're doing? Take these chains off me; you know I chafe easily. And this outfit is entirely out of taste."

"No."

Mama Cosma's jaw dropped, matching the surprised look of Wanda and Jimmy. "What did you say?"

"I said NO!" Cosmo shouted.

"Cosmo-lo-lo, my dear. Think about what you're doing; you're not thinking straight."

"Mama, I have never thought more straighter in all my life!" The look on Mama Cosma's face suddenly became puzzled. "How could you do this to me?! To Wanda?! To your own grandson?! _I_ bring Poof into this world, and _you_ decide to take him away from us?! Who do you think you are?!" All the fairies were shocked, even Sheen and Jimmy; no one had ever seen Cosmo this mad before.

"Cosmo gave birth to Poof? How is that even possible?" Jimmy whispered to Wanda.

"Long story; just pretend you didn't hear that," Wanda advised.

"Poof needs a dependable guardian, Cosmo. I personally don't think you're ready for the responsibility of raising a baby, especially with Wanda."

At hearing that, Cosmo flew up to his mother and looked her right in the eye. "It doesn't matter what you think! Sure, I may have come out a little defective, immature and irresponsible, but look at how I've turned out. I've got a great job, a caring, supportive wife, and a beautiful son that I love more than life itself and I won't let anyone take them away from me! Not even you, Mama!" While this was happening, two fairy bailiffs spontaneously appeared inside the courtroom next to the judge's bench. Noticing their presence, Cosmo motioned the bailiffs to Mama Cosma. "Take her away, boys!"

The two bailiffs floated over to the handcuffed Mama Cosma and each grabbed an arm. As she was led across the room, Mama Cosma once more looked over her shoulder at Cosmo and Wanda. She saw them both looking back at her, smiles gracing both their faces. However, they each had an element of smugness to them. No words had to be exchanged—their looks said it all: we win; you lose. Turning away, Mama Cosma hung her head in shame as the bailiffs escorted her out of the courtroom.

Once Mama Cosma was gone, all the fairies in the seating area rose from their benches and gave Cosmo a standing ovation. Wanda, meanwhile, flew over to her husband and lovingly hugged him. "Oh, Cosmo!" she exclaimed as Cosmo returned the hug.

But the celebration was short-lived. "Um, guys? I don't mean to interrupt, but shouldn't we be going after that Timmy look-alike?" Sheen asked the jubilant fairies. Both Cosmo and Wanda turned their attention to the witness stand and the jubilant smiles on their faces quickly became concerned looks.

"Oh, no! He's right! We've got to go after Gary, Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Jimmy, Sheen, come on over here," addressed Wanda. Without question, both boys went over to the two fairies as they raised their wands. Stars glowing, a cloud with the words "OUTTA HERE!" enveloped and transported them out of the courtroom.

— — — — — —

After making his way through the courthouse's maze of hallways, Gary finally ran out of the courthouse, bursting through the double doors and sprinting down the stairs. Once he got to the bottom, however, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him, obscuring his path. Out of instinct, Gary put his arm against his face, shielding his eyes. When he lowered his arm, he saw Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy and Sheen all glowering at him.

"The game is over, Gary," Cosmo began. "You've lost."

"Who is this Gary, anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"He's Timmy ex-imaginary friend. They used to be best friends when Timmy was younger, but as Timmy got older, he got real friends and locked Gary away in his mind," Wanda explained. "And ever since then, Gary's been resentful of Timmy and trying to get his revenge on him."

"Correctamundo! And I most certainly have not lost! The hearing may have been your mother's endgame, Cosmo, but my game is just beginning!" Gary explained, showing off some Elvis Presley poses.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy directed at Gary.

"I was hoping my plot would have been carried out by the time the hearing ended, but no matter; I can move up my time table." Gary took out his Game Buddy and, with the press of a few buttons, showed the screen to the four of them. "Take a look."

What they saw on the screen were the gold, silver, diamond and ruby Jack-O-Bots making their way to the center of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. Once they got there, all four Jack-O-Bots turned their backs to each other.

"COMMENCE PUMPKINATION TRANSFORMATION!" they all shouted. Then the Jack-O-Bots suddenly merged together and transformed into the Pumpkinator's doomsday device form, which was modeled like a giant bomb with arms. However, the bomb was now designed more like a prison cell; orange metal teeth were fashioned like prison window bars from top to bottom all around the edges. But what turned out to be a more shocking sight were the four kids imprisoned inside the bomb.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted.

"Libby!" parroted Sheen.

"Cindy! Carl!" Jimmy exclaimed. "What do _my_ friends have to do with _your_ plot?"

"The Jack-O-Bots overheard your strategy to locate your wayward friend Sheen, as well as Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. And any friend of Timmy's is an enemy of mine. So, they will suffer the same fate as him," Gary explained. The screen on the Game Buddy then changed to an aerial view of Unwish Island, showing all of Timmy's unwished wishes gathered around what looked like a giant satellite tower. While this was happening, Sheen suddenly, but stealthily, took out his wand, closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"What exactly are you planning now, Gary?" Wanda inquired.

"I'm so glad you asked, Wanda. Once the Pumpkinator's timer hits zero, both it and the satellite tower will each emit a series of shock waves. Anyone in Dimmsdale hit by these waves will then be teleported to Unwish Island while each unwished wish will be transported to Dimmsdale. Once my fellow unwishes are off the island, we will be able to spread our evil all over the world! And with Turner gone and the rest of Dimmsdale trapped forever on Unwish Island and out of our way, nothing will be able to stop us!" Then Gary began to laugh maniacally. Midway through his laughter though, he suddenly stopped and performed a few more Elvis Presley poses. "Laughing maniacally—totally not cool, Boopy."

Jimmy, Cosmo and Wanda's faces all became panic-stricken. "You're insane!" Jimmy shouted. "Your plan will never work!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Whippy Dippy Doo," taunted Gary. He then changed the screen on the Game Buddy back to that of the Pumpkinator in the Dimmadome. "Activate countdown!" he demanded. On the screen, the horned helmet on the Pumpkinator's head rose to reveal a timer that was set at 05:00. With gasps from Jimmy, Cosmo and Wanda, the timer began to count backwards: _04:59 . . . 04:58 . . . 04:57. . ._

Before Gary could progress any further, however, a beam of magic shot out from Sheen's wand and made its way upward. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye and believing the beam of magic was headed toward him, Gary quickly ducked and fell to the ground. But in the process of doing so, the Game Buddy slipped out of his grasp and skidded over toward Jimmy. As Jimmy picked it up, Cosmo and Wanda looked over surprisingly at Sheen, noticing the anger and determination written all over his face as he clutched his magic wand tightly.

Gary then picked himself up and stared at Sheen. "Ha! You missed me! Looks like you need more practice there, Daddy-O!"

"Or do I?" Sheen asked inquisitively. Then he pointed up.

Confused, Gary followed the trajectory of Sheen's finger and saw an empty fishbowl levitating upside down above him. Suddenly putting two and two together, Gary attempted to make a run for it, but the fishbowl came down quicker than he could run. Now trapped, Gary balled up his fists and banged them against the rounded glass wall. His efforts, however, proved to be futile.

"Sheen, what did you do to him?" an amazed Jimmy asked.

"I turned him into a human goldfish, that's what. And for good measure, I made the fishbowl escape-proof and soundproof."

Cosmo then floated over to the fishbowl and knocked upon the glass. "Hi, Gary!" Cosmo said, waving at him. In response, Gary screamed and resumed banging against the glass wall. But his kicking and screaming fell on deaf ears; as it turned out, the fishbowl was indeed escape-proof and soundproof.

"We'll worry about him later, Cosmo! Right now, we've got to save the others!" Wanda announced. "Come on, you guys, we've got to get to the Dimmadome quick!" With the Game Buddy's screen still on the Pumpkinator in the Dimmadome, Jimmy, Sheen, Cosmo and Wanda departed from Fairy World.

— — — — — —

Inside the Dimmadome, Jimmy, Sheen, Cosmo and Wanda all appeared next to the doomsday device. The timer was now minus _04:21 _and counting. "Cosmo! Wanda! Am I glad to see you!" Timmy exclaimed, his hands clutching the orange bars imprisoning him.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" Sheen reminded Timmy.

"Uh, right. Hi, Jimmy. Hi, Sheen. Nice to see you, too. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Cindy, Libby, Carl and I were free from this imprisonment and the Pumpkinator would shut down!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands once more. But the glowing stars suddenly sizzled out, like someone blowing raspberries.

Minus _04:10_ and counting. "Uh-oh," Timmy said.

"What was that?" Cindy asked worriedly.

"Hey, it wasn't me," Carl stated.

"Why are we still stuck in here?" Libby wondered aloud.

"Gary must have used some of Mama Cosma's magic to make the Pumpkinator impervious to our magic, you guys. It looks like there's nothing we can do!" Wanda said.

"Gary? Mama Cosma? What do my ex-imaginary friend and Cosmo's mother have to do with this?"

"Apparently everything, Timmy. You remember that family emergency we had this morning?

"Yes."

"Well, the truth is, Cosmo and I were summoned to a hearing this morning that was going to determine whether or not we would be able to maintain custody of Poof."

"Who's Poof?" Libby asked.

"He's Cosmo and Wanda's son, Libby," Sheen told her.

"And as it turned out, Mama Cosma filed the charges against us, but the entire hearing turned out to be a distraction. Gary only used it to further his own agenda."

"Which is . . .?" Cindy asked.

"Gary plans to have the populations of Dimmsdale and Unwish Island switch places . . . and for you four to be destroyed by the bomb's detonation, apparently," Cosmo answered.

"WHAT?!" all four imprisoned kids shouted.

"Unwish Island?" asked Sheen.

"It's the final destination for everything Timmy unwishes," Wanda explained. "And not only did Gary use magic to prevent us from interfering, he also did the same thing with all of Unwish Island."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Timmy replied.

"That if Gary succeeds in his plan, the following three things will happen: you'll be destroyed, everyone in Dimmsdale will be stuck on Unwish Island forever, and your unwished wishes will be free to roam the earth!"

Minus _03:39_ and counting. "Uh, Jimmy, since you're the genius that I'll never be, do you think you could help an old inter-dimensional friend out?" Timmy asked, panic building up in his voice.

Jimmy pondered this request by utilizing a brain blast. "Come on! Think! Think!"

Within his brain, Jimmy thought about Gary's plan _(Once the Pumpkinator's timer hits zero . . . Anyone in Dimmsdale hit by these waves will then be teleported to Unwish Island while each unwished wish will be transported to Dimmsdale.)_, the Jack-O-Bots merging into the Pumpkinator and the satellite tower on Unwish Island emitting shock waves. "Brain blast!" Jimmy suddenly shouted.

Minus _03:23_ and counting. "Cosmo, Wanda, look around the bomb and see if you can find any signs of discoloration." While Wanda floated up to the top of the bomb, Cosmo circled the exterior of the bomb.

"Found the gold and silver spots up here!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Found the ruby and diamond ones down here!" followed Cosmo.

"Jimmy, what does that have to do with getting us out of here?" Carl asked.

"Everything, Carl. Those spots are the receiving signals of the satellite tower that Gary has on Unwish Island." He then took out the Game Buddy, switched the screen over to the unwished wishes surrounding the satellite tower and showed it to his four imprisoned friends. "Between the Pumpkinator and the satellite tower, there are five different channels of energy flowing between them. If I can lock on to the frequencies of the Jack-O-Bots, I might be able to shut down the Pumpkinator manually." After giving the Game Buddy to Sheen—and issuing a stern warning to Sheen in the process ("Don't touch anything!")—Jimmy pressed a button on his watch. Once more, the built-in satellite rose up.

"But how will we know if its working, Jimmy?" wondered Wanda.

"Those spots of discoloration should turn orange, indicating a Jack-O-Bot shutting down," Jimmy explained. "With each Jack-O-Bot I can deactivate, the flow of that energy will be disrupted. Each time that happens, those channels will have to conserve themselves amongst the other remaining power sources. If all four Jack-O-Bots are shut down, then all that energy will be forced to filter into the satellite tower, causing it to overload."

Minus _02:45_ and counting. "So Cosmo, Wanda, I need you to keep track of those spots and tell me when each one turns orange."

As Wanda and Cosmo each floated to the top and bottom of the bomb, respectively, Jimmy then pressed another button on his watch and the satellite began spinning in circles.

"How long will this take, Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"I don't know, Sheen! Just be quiet; you're breaking my concentration!" The suspense was thickening with each decreasing second. Timmy, Cindy, Libby and Carl all grabbed onto the bomb's prison bars, watching Jimmy attentively.

"The ruby spot changed to orange, Fudgehead!" Cosmo announced. Jimmy then pressed down on his watch and the satellite stopped briefly to emit a droning beep before it went into motion again.

"One down, three to go!" Jimmy said.

Minus _02:19_ and counting. "Come on, Neutron!" Cindy pleaded.

"Jimmy, hurry up!" panicked Libby.

"Shh! You rushing me won't make the countdown any slower."

Again, there was another period of agonized anticipation . . . until Cosmo spoke up again. "The diamond spot has turned orange!" Jimmy again pressed down on his watch, and the satellite paused once more to emit two droning beeps this time.

Minus _01:27_ and counting. "Two down, two to go. We're halfway there, you guys." Jimmy answered. Beads of sweat now began forming on Jimmy's face. With his free arm, he wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

Despite how bad things were going, the four imprisoned kids caught a break when Wanda suddenly said, "Silver to orange!" Jimmy again stopped his spinning satellite to let it emit three beeps now.

"Three down, one to go!"

"There's only one minute left, Jimmy!" warned Wanda, looking at the timer.

"Come on, Fudgehead! You can do it!" Cosmo cheered on, as he floated over to his wife's side.

"Jimmy, I don't want to be destroyed! There's so many things in life that I've yet to see and enjoy!"

"Do they involve llamas?" Sheen said in an accusatory tone.

"No!" Carl shouted back. But then he timidly admitted, "Yes."

"Guys, I need absolute silence! Every second counts now!"

Minus _00:45_ and counting. Now everyone began sweating profusely. This was it—now or never. But all of a sudden, the satellite malfunctioned, and began to erratically spin slowly. Everybody gasped when this happened.

"Oh, no! Not now, of all times!" Timmy cried.

"Neutron, what's going on?!" Cindy panicked. "Don't tell us you can't shut this thing down!"

"It's okay, you guys: I can fix this! The gold Jack-O-Bot must be the leader of the four, so his frequency is a little more complex to lock on. Let me just reconfigure the receiving signals in my watch." After pressing a sequence of buttons on his watch, the satellite finally resumed its normal spinning. All expressed a short-lived sigh of relief.

Minus _00:10_ and counting. "Just a few . . . more . . . seconds . . ." Jimmy dragged out.

_00:05_ . . .

Timmy, Cindy, Libby and Carl fearfully gritted their teeth and widened their eyes while still clutching the bars for dear life.

_00:04_ . . .

Cosmo and Wanda began biting their nails rapidly, watching and waiting for the gold spot to change color.

_00:03_ . . .

Sheen held on tightly to the Game Buddy as his knees began shaking.

_00:02_ . . .

Jimmy remained fixated on his watch, waiting for the signal to act.

_00:01_ . . .

— — — — — —

Back in Fairy World, Gary was still trapped underneath his fishbowl prison cell. Right now, he was pacing back and forth, head down, trying to figure out a new way to escape. Every attempt he had tried ever since his imprisonment had failed, but he was still determined to free himself. He was deep in thought until a knock against the glass caught his attention. Turning to the source of the knock, he caught sight of Timmy waving at him smugly. And not only that, he was joined by Cosmo, Wanda, and his inter-dimensional friends, who were also wearing smug smiles. His eyes widening with anger, he rushed to the glass and resumed banging futilely against it. He also started shouting again, but it fell on deaf ears.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Timmy.

"I made the fishbowl escape- and soundproof," Sheen explained. "No one can hear what he's saying."

"Then I wish the fishbowl wasn't soundproof." Sheen raised his wand and following the glow of the star, a cloud marked as "SOUND POOF!" briefly covered the fishbowl.

Timmy knocked on the glass once more. "Hello, Gary. I see you've noticed your grand plan has failed." He then took out the Game Buddy and showed Gary two different images. The first one showed the four Jack-O-Bots, deactivated and lying in a useless heap inside the Dimmadome. The other one showed Gary's satellite tower overloading and subsequently exploding, scattering the unwished wishes surrounding it all over Unwish Island. "We are safe, and so is all of Dimmsdale."

"This isn't over, Turner! Just you wait! I will get out of here! I shall have my revenge on all of you!" Gary shouted. He then threw in a few more Elvis Presley poses.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Gary. The tables have now turned: now _I_ get to have my revenge on _you_. Sheen, could you come here?"

"Okay," Sheen responded and he walked over to Timmy. "What's up?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What's that?" Timmy then leaned over and began whispering in Sheen's ear.

"Would you like to do the honor?" Timmy then asked Sheen after he finished his whispering.

"My pleasure," Sheen responded, narrowing his eyes sinisterly at Gary. He then raised his wand again, but this time, he raised it as high as he could over his head. After the star's illumination, a cardboard box poofed up in the center of the fishbowl. Noticing this, Gary walked over to the box and the first thing he noticed was the writing on its flaps: TIMMY'S STUFF AGE 5.

The box's flaps then opened up, revealing the contents (or rather, content) of the box: a crudely drawn picture of Timmy underneath a similarly crudely drawn sun. The other half of the paper was blank, save for Gary's name written in red on the bottom. Gary at first raised his eyebrows in confusion, but suddenly, the paper began to glow bright white.

"I wish the fishbowl was soundproof again, Sheen," said Timmy.

Again, another cloud labeled "SOUND POOF!" enveloped the fishbowl right following the brief glow that came from his wand.

Finally realizing what was going to happen, Gary ran back over to the wall of the fishbowl and once more began banging futilely against it. Meanwhile, the white light that came from the picture was now brightening more radiantly. It now consumed the box and slowly began making its way outward. Had the fishbowl not been re-soundproofed, everyone would have heard Gary scream, "So not cool, Boopy!"

Finally, just as Gary began to yell in vain, the light consumed him and the rest of the interior of the fishbowl. Due to the increasing brightness of the white light, the kids and the fairies shielded their eyes and turned away. When they turned around, the fishbowl was gone and all that remained was the opened box.

The kids and fairies then walked over to the box and looked inside. The crudely drawn picture of Timmy now had a crudely drawn picture of Gary to accompany him.

"What did you do to him?" Libby said.

"I simply wished for Gary to be imaginary again."

"So, where is Gary now, Timmy?" Cindy asked.

"Back where he belongs, Cindy," Timmy stated, looking nostalgically at the picture. "In the past." He then closed the box and, with a wave and glow of Cosmo and Wanda's wands, the box spontaneously disappeared.

But all of a sudden, an atomic explosion took the box's place and scattered the kids and the fairies. When the smoke cleared, Jorgen Von Strangle had appeared. His left hand held his oversized magic wand, while his right hand was kept behind his back for some odd reason.

"Jorgen? What's going on now?" Wanda asked.

"I have been ordered by the judge to take Jimmy Neutron into custody."

"What?! What for?" Jimmy asked in astonishment.

"That little stunt you pulled in the courtroom, threatening the judge with your high-tech, souped-up . . . thingamajig on your wrist."

"You mean my watch?"

"Jorgen, you can't arrest Jimmy," Timmy pleaded. "He helped save me, Cindy, Libby, and Carl and from total annihilation!"

"Not to mention the entire population of Dimmsdale," Sheen added.

"Yeah! And if you want Jimmy, you'll have to go through me to get him!" Cindy retorted, running over to Jimmy and standing in front of him.

"Relax, you three. In light of recent events, I have asked the judge to overlook that fact and—with some reluctance—he has agreed to do so. BUT DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" That outburst he directed at Jimmy.

"Duly noted," Jimmy replied, slightly shaking.

"Well, that's a relief," answered Timmy. "But if you're not arresting Jimmy, what happens now?" Timmy said.

"And what happens to Poof?" asked a worried Wanda.

"Ever since the discovery of Mama Cosma's deception, the judge issued a warrant on searching Mama Cosma's residence. And while there, fairy officials found this." Jorgen then brought his right hand out from behind his back and there, floating happily, was . . .

"Poof!" Cosmo and Wanda gleefully shouted. They both floated over to their son and enveloped him in a great big hug.

"Poof, poof!" Poof exclaimed as he shook his rattle.

"He was found in a crib in the guest room of Mama Cosma's house, safe and sound, along with Mama Cosma's plans to illegally obtain Poof and discredit the two of you," Jorgen told the fairies. "With the incriminating evidence and the fake Turner's testimony in hand, the judge has awarded you custody of Poof once more."

"Poof, poof!" rejoiced the fairy baby. His parents and the rest of the kids soon followed suit in the rejoicing.

"Thank you again, Jorgen," Wanda said gratefully. Once more, Jorgen briefly nodded before he disappeared in another atomic explosion.

"So does this mean the end of Fairy Boy again?" Sheen lamented.

"I'm afraid so, Sheen," Wanda responded. "But I'm sure it won't be the last time you don those wings and crown."

"Really?"

"As sure as Wanda is a nag," Cosmo said reassuringly. With an annoyed look from Wanda directed at Cosmo and a sheepish smile returned from him, both fairies then raised their wands and poofed away Sheen's crown, wings and magic wand.

— — — — — —

Following Sheen's transformation from fairy to boy, the kids and fairies all slid down Fairy World's rainbow bridge until it brought them to Dimmsdale Park.

Once there, salutations were properly exchanged this time and conversation between both inter-dimensional groups took place. Some of the topics that came up included, but weren't limited to: reiterations of Timmy, Cindy, Libby and Carl thanking Jimmy, Sheen, Cosmo and Wanda for saving them; Jimmy and Cindy finally becoming a couple; Cosmo and Wanda introducing Jimmy and his friends to Poof; Cindy and Libby ooh- and aahing over Poof; and more in-depth detail about Cosmo and Wanda's hearing, which included Sheen explaining his duties as Timmy's Fairy Program and (inadvertently) how Cosmo and Wanda threatened to stop being Timmy's Fairy Programs if they lost custody of Poof.

"Wait a minute—say that again, Sheen," interrupted Timmy.

"Oh, I said, 'Cosmo and Wanda threatened to stop being your Fairy Programs if they lost custody of Poof,' " Sheen repeated.

"What?! You actually said that?!" Timmy shouted at Cosmo and Wanda. Both fairies looked at each other worriedly and then returned their stares back to their godson.

Wanda then floated down to meet Timmy at eye level. "Sweetie, you have to understand. It was the heat of the moment. Cosmo and I really thought you were testifying against us. Gary's disguise was very convincing to everyone in the courtroom."

"What difference does that make? You still said it! If you hadn't known that Gary was disguising himself as me, would you have followed through with your threat?"

Cosmo then floated down to Wanda's side. "Whether we would've have or not, it isn't relevant now, Timmy," he reasoned. "You would've been destroyed by the time the hearing ended."

"Regardless, would you two have done it?!"

"Poof, poof?" asked Poof.

Wanda exchanged another melancholic look at her husband before she hung her head in shame and regretfully whispered, "Yes, we would have." Timmy's eyes and jaw respectively widened and dropped in disbelief.

While this was happening, Sheen—who, like Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Jimmy, was watching this exchange attentively—suddenly felt someone nudge his arm rather aggressively. He turned to the perpetrator (unsurprisingly, Jimmy) and saw that he was sporting a disappointed look on his face.

"There you go again, Sheen," Jimmy whispered. "Causing trouble for everyone. First us and now them."

"You just want to blame me for everything, don't you? Is that all I've been to you ever since I came back from Zeenu: your own personal scapegoat?" Sheen asked. "Well, guess what—I'm not! It could've been _your_ fault; it could've been _Cindy's_ fault; maybe even _Carl's_ fault. But you wouldn't know that since you care for no one but yourself, do you? Just leave me alone, Neutron." Still fuming from his outburst, Sheen walked out of the park, leaving his friends behind.

"Sheen," Libby began as she walked after him. Jimmy, however, put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from going any further.

"Let him go, Libby. He'll be fine; he just needs to cool off." Libby once more contemplated going after Sheen, but she ultimately chose to follow Jimmy's advice.

"How could you say that?! I wished for you guys to have Poof! I love him just as much as you two do! You really think I'd stoop that low as to question your abilities as parents? You're better parents to Poof than my own are to me!"

"That's not true, Timmy. You know your parents love you dearly," argued Wanda.

"Uh-huh," Timmy stated sarcastically. "And you know they love me so much that they forget a number of my birthdays, ground me for things beyond my control and leave me with an evil babysitter almost every night, right?"

Cosmo and Wanda were at a loss for words following that retort. Instead, Poof flew out of Wanda's arms and floated toward Timmy. "Poof, poof," the fairy baby said. And he gave Timmy a hug. Although Timmy returned it, the hurt look on his face never changed. After Poof floated back to his parents, Timmy then began backing away slowly, while at the same time, raising his hands at Cosmo and Wanda.

"You know what? I-I wish you guys would just leave me alone for a couple of hours, all right? Because if I stay here any longer, I might wish for something that I'll regret." Timmy then turned on his heels, and left the park from its other entrance.

"Poof, poof," Poof moaned sadly. Wanda took him in her arms once more and sadly looked back at Cosmo. A matching look of anguish adorned Cosmo's face as he returned her stare.

"You know he said 'I wish,' right?" Cosmo stated morosely.

"Yeah, I know," she responded as they sadly raised their wands. "I know."

With a brief glow of their stars, a cloud labeled "POOF!"—with a frown positioned underneath the two O's—engulfed the three fairies. Unbeknownst to them, however, the cloud also enveloped Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Carl, who had focused their attention on Sheen leaving the park.

— — — — — —

After leaving the park, Timmy went back home. Currently, he was sitting on the steps outside his house with an elbow on each knee and his hands propping the sides of his head up. His eyes glanced downheartedly toward the ground with sadness and hurt being the dominant emotions occupying the look on his face. While he was wallowing in his misery, a voice suddenly called out his name.

"Timmy?" The pink-hatted boy looked up and spotted Sheen standing in front of him with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"What are you doing here, Sheen?" asked Timmy.

"I left the park not too long ago. I thought I knew my way around the city, but I guess I was wrong. My travels eventually led me here, though, when I spotted you looking upset. You okay?"

Timmy dropped his arms and stood up. "No, Sheen, I'm not okay. I just found out Cosmo and Wanda believed me to play a big part in trying to take Poof away from them, so I'm feeling a little betrayed right now."

"I know how you feel, Timmy. I haven't been on real good terms with my friends lately. And I know I haven't really been a good friend—or Fairy Program—to you, either."

"It's, it's okay, Sheen. I know you tried your hardest. And I know you also helped with saving my life, so I appreciate your efforts nonetheless."

"Thanks, Timmy. That really means a lot."

"You're welcome. And besides, I mean, we did have some fun. After all, that was a laugh riot when you pelted Crocker with all those pencils, pens and books." Timmy's mood was now starting to change from sad to happy.

Sheen gave a brief laugh in response. "Oh, yeah. That _was_ funny! He gives me the creeps, though."

"Don't let it get to you; he does that to everyone," Timmy said. "Say, you wanna come in?"

"Sure. I could use a friend right now," replied Sheen, his concern now having been replaced with a grin.

"So could I," Timmy said, returning Sheen's smile.

As Timmy walked into his house, Sheen followed him until they were up in Timmy's room. After Sheen closed the door, Timmy jumped onto his bed and lay down.

"So, is there anything in particular you wanted to do?" Sheen asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Everything bad that's happened to me today _has_ already happened." As if on cue, a shrill female voice was heard from downstairs.

"TWERP!" That voice belonged to none other than Vicky, Timmy's 16-year-old babysitter. Her voice was so booming that Timmy sat up suddenly and faced his bedroom door. "Uh-oh; I forgot about Vicky. My parents must have gone out again," said Timmy, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Hey, I'm not a twerp!" Sheen shouted. "Illogical, but not a twerp!"

"No, Sheen, she means _me_!" Timmy corrected as he jumped off the bed.

"Who is she?"

"My babysitter Vicky. Also my second worst nightmare, next to Mr. Crocker."

"Is she that bad?"

"You don't want to know." As if that wasn't bad enough, the sound of ascending footsteps soon followed. Knowing the inevitable was bound to come, Timmy quickly came up with the first thought that crossed his mind. "Hey, Sheen. Tell you what we should do!" Timmy announced, walking over to the wall near his closet door.

"What's that?"

"How about we go to your dimension? I'm sure there's more fun stuff to do there than there is in mine." Once he got there, a small square outline in the wall opened up, revealing a red button inside. Over the button was the word EMERGENCY written in red letters.

"Okay, then. But how are we going to get to Retroville? I'm not your Fairy Program anymore and Cosmo and Wanda aren't around anywhere."

"Who says I need their help?" He pressed the button and from the floor rose up a green escape pod with the words TO TEXAS written on its doors. "Ha! And Wanda _still_ thought this was a dumb idea!"

"What is that?" Sheen asked.

"This is my pneumatic tubeway emergency escape pod system."

"Pneu-huh-and-a-what-now?"

"It's an escape pod. Normally, it just took me from here to Texas. But I figured, why stop there? I could go anywhere if I put my mind to it. So, I made it new and improved: now the pod is equipped for handling transdimensional travel." As Timmy and Sheen walked up to the pod, its doors opened and both boys stepped inside.

"Sweet!" Sheen exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it? Let me just make the proper adjustments . . ." After typing in the pod's destination, it began to power up.

"You ready, Sheen?"

"As Ultralord said in Episode 62: 'Love! Valor! Ultralord!' "

"I don't know what that means, but I'll take it as a yes."

Timmy then lifted his right arm up high in a jubilant manner, his index finger pointing skyward. "Retroville, here we come!" Timmy shouted triumphantly. The pod doors then closed up, now showing TO RETROVILLE on its doors before it sank back into the bedroom floor and vanished.

— — — — — —

And so, Timmy and Sheen are off to Retroville, unaware of the danger they are heading into.

Meanwhile, what will become of Cosmo and Wanda's relationship with Timmy? And what about the relationship between Sheen and his friends?

Now, it may take a while for the next update—hopefully not as long as this one took—but I want you all to know, I have my heart set on finishing this story, so don't worry. Even _I _want to know what happens next!

So until next time, hang on tight! It's going to be one wild ride very soon!


	5. Act III, Part 1

**Author's Note**

For those of you who have stuck around this long waiting for me to update, I thank you once more for your patience. I gotta say, writing the second part of the last act _drained_ me, you have no idea. So in order to motivate myself to keep writing, I felt like I had to re-examine my outline for the first part of this act. And I must say, I'm glad I did; I'm very proud of the way things turned out and hope that you, too, as my faithful readers, will feel the same way.

And as we all know, _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ is the property of John A. Davis, O Entertainment and DNA Productions, while _The Fairly OddParents_ is the property of Butch Hartman, Frederator, Inc. and Billionfold, Inc.

With the formalities said and done, let's continue!

— — — — — —

(Nucleic Iris In)

Downtown Retroville was all abuzz as the townspeople went about their business, checking out the various stores that made up the city's shopping district, like the Hi Ho Silver Store, the House of Blue Pants, Lucky Tony's House of Garlic, Rug World, Cheese World, and Mime World. There may have been a lot of severely specialized stores that populated Retroville, but it did give people the necessary supplies they needed.

All that changed, however, when the townspeople felt a sudden rumble shake the city. Fearing for the worst, they began panicking and ran for cover anywhere they could find it. The rumbling intensified for a few minutes until suddenly, a manhole cover of one of the sewers was shot sky-high into the air. And from the sewer rose up a green escape pod with the words TO RETROVILLE written on its doors.

The pod's doors then opened up, and out stepped Sheen. He then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Ah, Retroville; it's nice to be back home again."

"Huh," Timmy scoffed, stepping out of the pod. "Well, that makes one of us. I'm just happy to get _away_ from mine."

"I'm sure you don't mean that, Timmy. You know, a wise man once told me that time heals all wounds," Sheen philosophized. Then he paused briefly to reconsider his statement. "Actually, come to think of it, that might have been my doctor who told me that when I was seven; I fell off my bike and skinned my knee something bad."

He turned to Timmy, who was looking at him confusedly as if to say, 'Is this going somewhere?' Knowing he was going off-topic, he resumed his train of thought. "Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that these things take time; we can't be mad at our friends forever. So, I believe, the best thing for us to do right now would be to put some distance between our friends and ourselves, and we can discuss things in a more civil manner when the occasion calls for it."

"Sheen? Where did you learn to speak like that?" asked a flabbergasted Timmy.

"Oh, I think it might have had something to do with the hearing today. I spoke on Cosmo and Wanda's behalf and it seemed to win the crowd over . . . you know, until that whole 'episode-of-the-clone-thing.' "

"Well, I certainly hope you're right," Timmy lamented.

"Hmm," Sheen pondered. There had to be something Sheen could do to lighten Timmy's mood. After a few minutes of ruminating, he snapped his fingers triumphantly.

"I've got an idea! How about we go to Retroland?" Sheen suggested.

"Retroland? What's that?"

"It's our town's amusement park. I usually go there when I'm feeling down in the dumps. Maybe we can do the same for you and lift your spirits."

"Well, I did want to do something fun and I do like amusement parks, so, why not? Let's go!"

"All righty, then!"

But just as they were getting ready to take off, the sound of glass shattering and a car alarm blaring caught their attention. Turning around, both boys saw a manhole cover protruding from the roof of a nearby car, its windows and windshield now lying in pieces on the street. Exchanging frightened looks, Timmy quickly hurried back into the pod and typed in a new destination.

"What are you doing, Timmy?"

"Getting rid of the evidence."

As the pod began to power up, Timmy hurried out before its doors closed; the writing on the doors now read HOME in white letters. Once it was fully charged, the pod sank back down into the sewer and disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"Um . . . so, Retroland?" Sheen reiterated.

"Uh, yeah. Please lead the way," Timmy insisted, as both boys sprinted down the street, away from the wrecked car. "Personally, I'd rather spend my free time in an amusement park than in a jail cell!"

— — — — — —

Once both boys arrived at Retroland, Sheen gave Timmy a grand tour of the amusement park, introducing him to a good majority of the rides the place had to offer. During the time they spent there, Timmy and Sheen frequented the more heart-stopping rides like the Bat Outta Heck, the Vomitorium, the Octa-Puke and Show Me the Mummy. As a result of going on these rides more than once, Timmy and Sheen kept alternating in throwing up the contents of their stomachs.

In addition to this, a couple of other rides the boys tried out included the Whack-A-Tack and the Pendulum. And with those attractions, misfortunes once more befell the boys: with the former, Sheen was catapulted into Retro Info—Retroland's information booth; with the latter, Timmy was accidently launched from his seat on the ride and crash-landed in Meteor Shower, one of the amusement park's numerous game booths. Despite these setbacks, however, the boys continued their excursion of Retroland, with Timmy stating to Sheen excitedly that the amusement parks in his dimension were never this much fun.

(Nucleic Scene-changer #2)

While Sheen and Timmy were enjoying their Retroland experience, however, a black helicopter entered Retroville airspace. From inside that helicopter, King Goobot surveyed the suburban landscape below him. After three long hours of flying over the Pacific Ocean, Goobot was glad to finally see land again. And there was one place in Retroville Goobot was particularly interested in.

"Right there. Yoo-Yee, tell the pilot to head over there," Goobot asked the kung-fu warrior, pointing downward. The place Goobot was referring to was none other than the Neutron residence. With a few hand signals to his pilot, Yoo-Yee was able to direct the helicopter to hover over Jimmy's house. With the helicopter idling in mid-air, Yoo-Yee and Goobot floated down into the backyard.

"Remind me again why we are here, Goobot. I thought you were going to help me avenge my honor and defeat the Chosen One," Yoo-Yee asked the alien king.

"And indeed I will, Yoo-Yee," Goobot told him. "There's just one more thing I request from you, if it's not a problem." He then directed Yoo-Yee's attention toward Jimmy's clubhouse. "You see, within the confines of this clubhouse are a number of inventions that will provide me with the means of getting back home. The only problem is this clubhouse is equipped with a complex alarm system named VOX, of which I cannot remember its code to gain access. So I was wondering, could you help me find another way of which to bypass VOX?"

"Hmm," contemplated Yoo-Yee, rubbing his index finger and thumb against the sides of his chin. "Will you help me avenge my honor if I do this for you?"

"I'm a man of my word, Yoo-Yee. Well, alien, but you get the point."

Yoo-Yee's eyes shifted between VOX and the clubhouse door. After a few minutes of formulating, Yoo-Yee cracked his neck and then his knuckles. Goobot was about to ask what was wrong, but all of a sudden, Yoo-Yee's right hand shot out like a thunderbolt and he grabbed onto VOX, tearing her off the clubhouse wall with a mighty "Hyah!" Sparks emitted intermittently from the now vacant spot on the clubhouse wall. Then, with quick reflexes, Yoo-Yee used a middle reverse roundhouse kick to break the door in half, blasting the pieces of it inward into the clubhouse. Yoo-Yee then clasped his hands together and bowed to the vacant doorway before turning back to a surprised Goobot.

"Not what I had in mind exactly, but effective nonetheless," muttered the alien king.

"Now, about my honor . . . "

"Oh, right!" Goobot exclaimed. He then took off his crown and reached inside, taking out a small computer chip. "Turn around," he instructed Yoo-Yee. The kung-fu warrior did so while Goobot put the chip on the back of his headband. After Goobot finished, Yoo-Yee turned back around and felt the back of his headband.

"_This_ will help me become the Chosen One?"

"Absolutely," Goobot said, putting his crown back on his head. "As long as this is on your headband, you will be the ultimate fighting machine. Today, your honor shall be restored!"

A sinister smile graced Yoo-Yee's face. "I have you to thank for this, Goobot. Your contribution shall not be in vain."

"Excellent," declared Goobot, rubbing his hands together.

"I suppose this is goodbye, then," Yoo-Yee stated.

"Indeed. Thank you again for your help," He held out hand and Yoo-Yee shook it.

"And I thank you for yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a title to claim, which I didn't have before, but will have now, thanks to you." Yoo-Yee then rose up high into the air and made his way toward the helicopter. With a few more hand signals directed at the pilot, the helicopter made its way toward the city, with Yoo-Yee following closely behind.

"What an idiot," Goobot sneered, once Yoo-Yee and the helicopter were out of sight. "But all idiots are good for one thing or another and that one put himself to better use than I thought he would." He then turned his attention toward the door-less clubhouse. "And now, Neutron's treasure trove awaits me." His eyes narrowing sinisterly, Goobot disappeared into the clubhouse.

— — — — — —

Following their time at Retroland, Timmy and Sheen headed over to the Candy Bar, the local ice cream shop and popular hangout in Retroville. Currently, both boys were sitting at one of the booths: Timmy was enjoying an ice cream sundae, while Sheen chose to indulge himself on a root beer float.

"So tell me a little more about this planet you lived on for some time. What was it called, Zeenu?" Timmy inquired.

"That's right," Sheen responded after a sip of his drink. "And apart from Zeenu being kind of like an intergalactic ghost town, I did meet a couple of the planet's inhabitants and became fast friends with them." Sheen then took a moment to take another sip of his drink. "First there was Doppy, a green four-eyed slug. I mean, he reminded me of someone I know, but whom, I'm still not sure of to this day. But I'll get it at some point."

Timmy took another bite of his sundae as Sheen continued on.

"Then there was Mr. Nesmith. If my memory serves me right, he was a talking monkey that possessed some intellect when it came to science and—actually a lot of other things, now that I think of it."

"A talking monkey? That is so cool!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I know; I thought the same thing. Then there was Aseefa, this nice blue alien girl who I became real close with. I may not know who the other two remind me of, but I definitely know that Aseefa reminded me of Libby. But apparently, Libby wasn't too happy about my friendship with her."

"What makes you say that? How'd she take it?"

"Not good, unfortunately; she broke up with me once we got back home."

Timmy raised his eyebrows in surprise at that statement. "Wow, um . . . I'm sorry to hear that, Sheen."

Sheen propped his elbows up on the table, his eyes looking down sadly at the table. "It's not your fault, Timmy."

"Well, I've had my share of breakups before, so I know how you feel."

Sheen turned his gaze back to Timmy. "I mean, she called it a 'trial separation,' or something like that, but with the way things have been going today, I'm not so sure."

"Maybe you just need to give her some time. I mean, she didn't say something along the lines of 'I'm breaking up with you, Sheen,' did she?"

"No, not particularly."

"Then have some faith. When she's ready to move past this, I'm sure she'll give you a sign or something."

As if on cue, a loud siren suddenly echoed throughout the city and put an abrupt end to Timmy and Sheen's conversation. After briefly looking around the restaurant, both boys turned their attention to the window. Outside, they saw a number of townspeople running through the streets screaming in panic, their arms flailing in the air as they ran.

"What's wrong with them?" Timmy asked, viewing the scrambling crowd.

"Uh-oh," Sheen said.

"What? What is it?"

"That's the town's emergency siren system. When Retroville is in any possible danger, that siren will go off."

"Then that means we've been had!" Timmy hypothesized. "The cops know it was us who ruined that car! Quick, hide!" He then quickly dove under the table in a lame attempt to take cover.

"No, that can't be the reason," Sheen ruminated. "Otherwise, everybody wouldn't be running and screaming like this. It's got to be something else at work." He then got up from his seat and quickly headed for the door.

"Sheen, where are you going?" Timmy called out from under the table. "Wait up!" Seeing Sheen run out the door, Timmy quickly crawled out from his hiding spot and followed him out the door.

Once the boys were outside, their eyes scanned the fleeing crowd. Between the wailing of the siren and the screams of the townspeople, Sheen suddenly recognized another sound adding itself to the mix: helicopter rotors. Looking up, Sheen spotted a black helicopter idling over the roof of a nearby building. His eyes widened in fear when he saw ninjas jumping out of the helicopter one by one and using the rooftops of the surrounding buildings like stairs to make their way down to the city streets.

"Yoo-Yee!" Sheen exclaimed under his breath.

"Who, me?" Timmy asked. "I didn't say anything."

Timmy may not have said anything, but Sheen definitely heard the unmistakable voice of Yoo-Yee call out to his departing ninjas: "Find the Chosen One and bring him to me!"

"Uh, Timmy? We've should probably get going."

"Why? What's going on?"

"There's no time," relayed Sheen. Grabbing Timmy's arm, Sheen retreated in the opposite direction of the fleeing crowd, dragging Timmy along with him.

As they ran, Sheen tried navigating his way against the human current as fast as he could. However, the same could not be said for Timmy. He felt like a steel ball inside a moving pinball machine; with every person he ran into, he was only ricocheted into someone else. The ricocheting became so bad that eventually, Timmy was knocked onto the ground and trampled over a number of people. Hearing Timmy's cries of pain, Sheen stopped in his tracks and turned around, scanning the crowd for his pink-hatted friend; unfortunately, Timmy was nowhere in his sight.

"Timmy?" Sheen called out. "Timmy, where'd you go?" When he heard no response, Sheen doubled back, this time going with the flow of the retreating townspeople. His search, however, didn't last that long; he ended up tripping over someone and landing on the street with an "Oomph!" As the retreating crowd decreased in size, Sheen realized whom he had tripped over: Timmy's unconscious body.

"Timmy! You okay?" Sheen asked his friend. Again, no response came from Timmy. "Come on, wake up!" Sheen grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little for good measure, but Timmy still didn't stir. Seeing no other alternative to wake his pink-hatted friend up, Sheen reached under Timmy's arms and began to drag him back to the Candy Bar.

As he got closer, the sound of the ice cream shop's doors opening caught Sheen's ears. "Oh, thank Ultralord. Sam, keep the door open! I need to bring my unconscious friend in here to recover. And while you're at it, could you get me another root beer float? I think that might help."

However, what Sheen got instead was a blow to the back of the head. He fell to the ground and as he laid there, about to join Timmy in the realm of unconsciousness, he saw a blurry image of the ninja who had hit him standing over him with his arms crossed.

— — — — — —

When Sheen came to, he slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his head, which was still sore from where the ninja had punched him. And speaking of ninjas, Sheen suddenly came to the realization that there was a circle of them surrounding him in the parking lot of the Candy Bar.

"What is this?" Sheen asked. The ninjas, however, refused to acknowledge Sheen. Instead, they kept their arms crossed and their eyes focused on him.

"Uh, look, I like to play Freeze Tag as much as the next guy, but could I take a rain check or something?" Sheen asked the ninjas. He made his way to two of the ninjas and tried to squeeze through the space between them. "You see, I have a friend in need of my assistance . . . " But that was as far as he got before the ninjas pushed him back into the ring.

"Chosen One!" came Yoo-Yee's voice.

His attention diverted upwards, Sheen saw Yoo-Yee descend from the sky and land in the center of the ring.

"Uh, hey, Yoo-Yee! Long time, no see," Sheen responded.

"Ha, ha, ha! Where are your friends now? And again, ha, ha ha! It looks like you're all alone!" Yoo-Yee said mockingly.

"They're here!" counteracted Sheen. "They're just going to be a little late, that's all." Remembering, though, that Timmy was still unconscious and his other friends were supposedly still in Dimmsdale, Sheen resorted to looking at his wrist, pretending to look at an invisible watch. "Yup, should be here any minute now . . . "

"No more games! Prepare to meet your fate for real this time, Chosen One!" Yoo-Yee shouted, pointing at Sheen.

"Again with the whole 'Prepare to meet your fate' line?" Sheen asked the kung-fu warrior. "Whatever happened to 'Nice to see you, too, Chosen One?' Or 'How have you been, Chosen One?' Would a hello really be too much to ask?"

Yoo-Yee groaned in frustration and turned around. "Again, he mocks my social skills. I knew I should have taken that communications class Master Hong was offering."

"Hello? You're talking out loud again! I see that's not the only thing you still need work on!"

Yoo-Yee turned to face Sheen again. "Well, what about you? From what I can remember, all you can do is bend your leg behind your head!"

"No, it's not. For I, too, have been . . . uh . . . practicing my kung-fu capabilities." But as soon as those words left his mouth, Sheen instantly regretted saying them. He knew he was lying, and picking up on Sheen's hesitation, Yoo-Yee smiled at that statement.

"Hmm. If what you say is true, how about a friendly wager, then?"

"What might that be?" There was a small hint of fear in Sheen's voice, but thankfully Yoo-Yee took no notice of it.

"If I beat you in battle, then this is what I demand: the title of Chosen One and this city as my new temple!"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then your demise will be a slow and agonizing one!"

"You make a very convincing argument, I must say," Sheen replied, rubbing his hand along the sides of his chin. "How about if I beat _you_, then? What do I win?"

"Once more, ha, ha, ha! Doubtful, you will! But I'll play along, for your pathetic sake. If you win, you can keep your title."

"Do you think you could include the Complete Series of Ultralord DVDs in this wager, by any chance?"

"Your demise will be much quicker, Chosen One, if you don't stop making foolish requests," Yoo-Yee warned Sheen. Taking that as his cue to be quiet, Sheen obeyed.

The kung-fu warrior then walked over to Sheen and held out his hand. "So, what is your decision, Chosen One? Do we have a deal?"

Sheen looked down at Yoo-Yee's outstretched hand, uncertain whether or not he should accept the kung-fu warrior's offer. He knew what he was up against—albeit with just a little more at stake—but unfortunately, he didn't have his friends or Jimmy's Ultra-Shock Dance Teacher 8000 to help him out this time. He was on his own and the decision he knew he was making would be his and his alone, as well. So with some reluctance (_What am I getting myself into?), _Sheen took Yoo-Yee's hand and shook it.

"Deal."

— — — — — —

Now Retroville's only hope lies with our hyperactive hero. Should we be worried? Probably.

Okay, not probably . . . definitely!

On a side note, let me just come right out and say it: I don't know when the next update will be; I don't want to give any of you false hope. But good things come to those who wait and if you do, the next part of this act will be just as action-packed and suspenseful.

Until we meet again, don't go away! We'll be right back after these messages.


	6. Act III, Part 2

**Author's Note**

Hello again, everyone! Thank you for your patience and putting up with my prolonged absence!

Boy, where has the time gone, huh? Honestly, I didn't think it would take so long to upload this, but I couldn't help myself: I'm such a sucker for detail and continuity!

And last but not least, _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_ is the property of John A. Davis, O Entertainment and DNA Productions, while _The Fairly OddParents_ is the property of Butch Hartman, Frederator, Inc. and Billionfold, Inc.

Picking up where we left off . . .

— — — — — —

In all honesty, Sheen probably should've known better than to shake hands with a vengeful kung-fu warrior. As soon as Sheen clutched Yoo-Yee's hand, the kung-fu warrior felt a slight zap on the back of his head and a current of electricity flow through his body. Sheen suddenly felt Yoo-Yee's grip tighten around his hand.

"Okay, you can let go of my hand now, Yoo-Yee," Sheen insisted as he tried to pull away. But Yoo-Yee's grip never let up, and not only that, a wicked smile formed on Yoo-Yee's face. And before Sheen could react, he was catapulted over Yoo-Yee's shoulder and thrown across the makeshift ring.

"Whoa!" Sheen exclaimed, as he went flying through the air, arms and legs flailing wildly until he landed on his back with a thud.

Again, Yoo-Yee felt another slight zap; however, it increased in intensity and Yoo-Yee felt his body absorb the shock. He then rose into the air and made his way toward the sprawled-out Sheen.

"Come on, Chosen One! Show me your so-called _kung-fu capabilities_!" taunted the kung-fu warrior, using air quotes on the last two words. Disoriented, Sheen slowly got up and assumed the best fighting stance he could muster. He then took a swing at Yoo-Yee, who dodged the meek punch with ease and dealt two consecutive blows to Sheen's stomach.

As a result, Sheen doubled over in pain and fell to his knees on the pavement. Yoo-Yee then picked Sheen up and, with a loud, battle cry, once more threw him across the ring. However, the kung-fu warrior zoomed across the ring at light speed and caught Sheen by the back of his Ultralord shirt before he hit the ground.

"Maybe you want to take a rain check?" asked Sheen.

For a third time, Yoo-Yee felt the computer chip zap him and another jolt of electricity course through his body. "No more games, Chosen One! This ends now!" Yoo-Yee shouted. And with that, he soared upward into the sky, taking Sheen with him.

Sheen struggled and writhed in Yoo-Yee's grasp, but what prevented him from doing it too much was the sight of Retroville getting smaller and smaller the higher Yoo-Yee ascended. Finally, the kung-fu warrior rose up to an altitude where, upon looking down, Retroville could no longer been seen.

"So, tell me, Chosen One: if you've spent all this time perfecting your martial arts, then you must have gained the Eye of the Tiger, just like me, right?" taunted the kung-fu warrior.

"Uh, yes?" Sheen answered, fear evident in his response. "I just might not have used it so much since the last time I obtained it."

"Silence your lies! It is time for you to take the plunge—literally! And now, I relinquish you of your title of Chosen One—which at first didn't belong to me, but now does—and I complete my revenge by bidding you a long-awaited goodbye . . . and good riddance!" And with that, Yoo-Yee let go of Sheen's shirt and he began to plummet toward the earth, flailing and screaming once more.

— — — — — —

While the duel between Sheen and Yoo-Yee was getting underway, a "POOF!" appeared in the park. And when the cloud cleared, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Carl found themselves levitating in mid-air for a brief second before they fell to the ground. Another "POOF!" followed not long after, as the kids picked themselves up. When that cloud cleared, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared beside them. This being his first trip to Retroville, Poof marveled at his newfound bulginess and took in the sights while his parents began to argue.

"You just had to turn us all into statues, didn't you, Wanda?" Cosmo argued.

"What are you talking about? We have the same magic!" Wanda argued back.

"But at least my wand was pointed away from the kids."

"You had your wand upside down, you idiot!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! That's what caused us _and _them to feel the side effects of Timmy's request!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING IS TEARING US ALL APART?!" shouted Carl, who covered his ears and turned his head toward the sky.

After a couple of awkward glances between the kids, Cosmo, and Wanda, the green-haired fairy sighed dejectedly. "Maybe Carl's right, Wanda. We shouldn't have let our emotions affect our magic."

"And what's worse, we wrongfully accused Timmy of something he would've never done. What's important right now is that we find Timmy and apologize to him. Agreed?"

"Agreed." And with that, the two fairies shared a loving hug.

"Maybe you could learn a little something from Cosmo and Wanda's argument, Jimmy," Libby inquired.

"What they were arguing about has no legitimate relation to the predicament between Sheen and I." In response to Jimmy's show of stubbornness and/or pride, Libby just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Poof; group hug!" said Cosmo; unfortunately, there was no response from the fairy baby. "Uh, Wanda? Where's Poof?"

"What do you mean, 'Where's Poof?' Don't tell me you lost him, after what we've just been through?"

"Cosmo? Wanda?" Cindy said to them, pointing down the street. The fairies followed the direction of Cindy's finger and indeed saw their son bouncing down the street like a ball.

"Poof, poof, poof," the fairy baby exclaimed happily with each bounce until he disappeared around a nearby corner.

"Oops," Cosmo replied.

"You know what that means, Cosmo," Wanda stated, a clearly agitated look on her face. Without a word, Cosmo surrendered his wand to his wife and then lowered himself to the ground.

"What _does_ that mean?" Carl asked.

Wanda then waved both wands and Cosmo was enveloped in a cloud marked "WOOF!" When the cloud cleared, Cosmo had been turned into a green Border Collie.

"Cosmo and I have this ongoing thing where whoever loses Poof has to become a search dog in order to find him," Wanda explained. In her left hand, she held a leash that led down to Cosmo's collar; in her right, she held both their wands.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, this is the fifteenth time this has happened now," Cosmo stated sadly. The collar he was wearing was equipped with a feature that gave him the ability to talk.

"And how many times have you lost Poof, Cosmo?" Jimmy asked.

"Fifteen times." The kids looked to Wanda as if to confirm this.

"It's true; I _am _the responsible one, after all," the pink-haired fairy responded. "Okay, this is what we'll have to do, then: you kids look for Timmy and Sheen while we look for our son. We'll meet up with you later once we locate Poof."

"You know, I could just use my watch to locate Poof, if you'd like," Jimmy offered. "It'd be a lot easier."

"Thanks, Jimmy, but the responsible one has got this under control," And before the gang could say anything, Wanda said to her canine husband, "Let's go, Sparky!"

"Once you lose Poof, I'm gonna turn you into a _Cocky_ Spaniel," Cosmo muttered as he and Wanda made their way down the street Poof had been.

During this time, Yoo-Yee had begun his skyward ascension with Sheen.

"Well, Jimmy, do you think you could use your watch to find Sheen, then?" Libby requested.

Jimmy did show some reluctance, but not wanting a repeat of earlier today, he complied. Through his watch's TV screen, Jimmy once more conducted a brief sweep of the town to locate Sheen. But just like before, the words "UNABLE TO LOCATE" came up as the end result.

"That's funny," Jimmy responded. "He should be in Retroville; there's no other place besides here or Dimmsdale Sheen would go."

"Could he still be in Dimmsdale?" Libby asked.

"Unlikely. I was able to do a quick scan of Dimmsdale just before we came here."

"Well, what about Zeenu?" Carl suggested.

"Carl, don't be ridiculous. My lab is on full lockdown mode; there's _no_ way he's getting in there."

"Then how about we find Timmy? Maybe he knows where Sheen is," recommended Cindy.

"Couldn't hurt to try." This time, the search yielded a positive result: a blinking red dot, indicating Timmy's location. "There he is! It looks like he's at the Candy Bar."

"Good enough for me!" Libby said. She then pushed Jimmy aside and made her way to the ice cream parlor.

"Libby, wait!" Cindy called out after her. But when the dark-skinned girl neither responded back nor slowed down, Cindy decided to follow her best friend, with Carl running right behind her.

Jimmy sighed exasperatedly. "Some inter-dimensional pursuit this is turning out to be," he said, before he too, joined the chase.

— — — — — —

By the time Jimmy arrived at the Candy Bar, he saw his friends gathered in a circle near the entrance. Once he caught up to them, he realized they were huddled around Timmy, who was slowly coming into consciousness.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Cindy asked.

"Ugh, my head," Timmy groaned. Still a little dazed, he managed to pick himself up.

"You'll be fine, Timmy," Libby was quick to declare. "Now, do you know where Sheen is?"

"Not since we were separated in that crowd."

"What crowd?" inquired Jimmy.

"Earlier, Sheen and I heard a siren of some sort go off and that's when everybody started screaming and running for their lives. Then came the crowd and my subsequent blackout."

"That must have been Retroville's emergency siren system. Do you know what was the town running from?"

"That I don't remember. I only recall Sheen telling me there was no time."

"So, again, where's Sheen?" Libby repeated in an urgent tone.

"About to become a pancake," Carl responded fearfully, looking up toward the sky. A worried look was plastered across his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Libby. Her answer, however, came in the form of a faint scream that slowly got higher in pitch. The kids turned to where Carl was looking and saw Sheen screaming as he plummeted toward the earth, limbs flailing wildly. All the kids, save for Jimmy, copied Carl's expression.

"Sheen!" Libby shouted.

"I got it," Jimmy replied nonchalantly. He then held up his arm and shot a tractor beam from his watch. The tractor beam eventually made contact with Sheen, freezing him in mid-fall. The tractor beam then pulled Sheen toward Jimmy. Once Jimmy had Sheen back on the ground, he turned the tractor beam off and unfroze him. Oddly, Sheen resumed his screaming.

"Sheen," Jimmy said. But Sheen continued screaming while his friends looked on confusedly.

"Sheen!" Libby intervened. Immediately, Sheen stopped.

"Huh? Oh, hey Libby!" Sheen replied. "What are you guys doing here?" Almost instantly, his expression turned from confusion to fright. "Oh no! I've met my untimely end! I hope your fates weren't as painful as mine!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Sheen, calm down; you're still alive. I just saved you from that untimely end."

With that realization, Sheen breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! Well, that was a close one." But once more, his expression changed to fright. "Wait a minute. If I'm still alive, then that means . . . "

"NO!" boomed an angry voice.

All the kids then looked up and saw Yoo-Yee levitating above them, his eyes focused intently on Sheen.

"Uh-oh," responded Sheen.

"Who is that?" asked Timmy.

"A very angry kung-fu warrior," Sheen answered.

"You are still moving! And breathing! And you lack external and internal damages! How is this possible?!"

"Why is he speaking like that?" wondered Timmy.

It was then that Yoo-Yee noticed the presence of Sheen's friends. "Of course! The friends of the Chosen One!"

"Chosen One?" Sheen cleared his throat and then waved meekly at Timmy, smiling sheepishly. "Did I miss something here?"

"Silence!" Yoo-Yee announced. He then put the index finger and thumb of his right hand into his mouth and whistled shrilly. The ninjas who formed the makeshift arena suddenly vaulted over the roof of the Candy Bar and surrounded the six kids. All the ninjas assumed fighting stances, poised to attack at Yoo-Yee's command.

"Any last words, Chosen One and company?"

"I do!" Libby responded. She then turned to face Sheen and took his hands in hers. "Sheen, before we meet our doom, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I should've known better than to believe you had eyes for another girl. You came through for me in Dimmsdale, and I couldn't be more grateful than to know a boy like you who would lay his life on the line just for me. Thank you." With her apology completed, she gave Sheen a loving hug.

"You're welcome, Libby," Sheen said, reciprocating the hug. "You know you'll always be my Ultra Love."

"Aw," swooned Carl, wiping tears from his eyes. "Could you hold me?" That he directed at Timmy.

Taken aback by Carl's request, Timmy responded, "Uh . . . I'm still kind of afraid of intimacy." He then sidestepped a couple feet away from Carl. "Maybe Jimmy or Cindy can do so."

"But they're already a couple."

"Enough!" Yoo-Yee shouted. "Get them!"

As the ninjas slowly began to advance on the kids, Libby whispered into Sheen's ear, "There's just one more thing I want to say, Sheen."

"What's that?" Sheen whispered back.

She then grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard on the lips. Sheen's eyes widened in surprise at first, but he gave in to Libby's show of affection and closed his eyes, reciprocating the kiss. When Libby pulled back, Sheen opened his eyes and Libby saw the image of a growling tiger in both of his pupils.

"Put a hurtin' on this fool for me."

With the Eye of the Tiger re-obtained and his confidence regained, Sheen once more assumed a fighting stance, a look of determination upon his face. Noticing this sudden turn-around in Sheen's attitude, the ninjas charged toward him.

Following a sudden barrage of punches and kicks, Yoo-Yee saw Sheen dispose of his ninja henchmen in a pile-up.

"This cannot be happening," Yoo-Yee told himself. "I have been showing him no mercy, and yet he continues to rise from the ashes, like some fiery man-bird!"

"Now he's talking to himself out loud. What's wrong with this guy?" Yoo-Yee overheard Timmy ask.

"I think it may stem from some insecurity issues he has," Sheen responded.

With an angry growl, Yoo-Yee felt another zap from the computer chip. After absorbing the shock, Yoo-Yee then dive-bombed down toward Sheen with an outstretched fist. But Sheen easily sidestepped this attack; caught off-guard by this move, Yoo-Yee's eyes widened in shock. He tried to readjust his direction, but instead he hit the pavement, landing on his stomach. Sheen then took the opportunity to dance an Irish jig on top of the dazed kung-fu warrior's head. During this routine, Sheen inadvertently undid Yoo-Yee's headband and it fell off his head. He then continued to dance his way across the kung-fu warrior's body. Eventually, he jumped off and gave a graceful bow. Seeing this, Yoo-Yee stood back up and stepped on the computer chip. Since his mind was clouded with rage, however, this went unnoticed by the kung-fu warrior.

"Come on, Yoo-Yee," taunted Sheen. "Is that the best you can do?" He rose into the air and looked back down at the kung-fu warrior. "Catch me if you can!" With his challenge issued, Sheen took off toward the city. Yoo-Yee once more went airborne and wasted no time in pursuing Sheen.

— — — — — —

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda made their way through downtown Retroville, trying to figure out where their son could've gone. They were currently walking down a street in the shopping district, not far from where Timmy and Sheen had arrived earlier. Still leading the way, Cosmo was sniffing the sidewalk the way a beachcomber would use a metal detector.

"Have you picked up on Poof's scent yet, Cosmo?" Wanda asked her canine husband. In her left hand, she held on tightly to her husband's leash; in her right, she was still holding their wands.

"I can't tell," Cosmo reported. "When was the last time you changed him?"

"No, not _that_ scent!"

"Well, what other scent of his did you think I had picked up on?"

Wanda face-palmed herself in frustration. "The trail that Poof has been blazing through Retroville!"

A look of realization came across Cosmo's face. "Oh! Well, in that case, we might have to go back the way we came and start over again."

Just before Wanda could retort with a remark of her own, both fairies heard a metallic _Clang! _nearby.

"What was that?" asked Wanda.

"Maybe it was Poof," replied Cosmo.

"Poof? Honey, is that you?"

"I think it came from that alley." The alley Cosmo had indicated was across the street, next to Lucky Tony's House of Garlic.

"Well, go on, then, Cosmo. Retrieve him." She let Cosmo's leash drop to the ground.

"Why do_ I_ have to be the one to get him?"

She began counting off on her fingers: "Number one: _you_ lost him; number two: _you _are the search dog; and number three: _you_ will be in the doghouse if you don't. Need any other reasons?"

Cosmo chuckled nervously. "You always know just what to say, Wanda. Let me go get Poof!" Making sure to look both ways, Cosmo crossed the street and trotted into the alley.

Several minutes passed, leaving Wanda to wonder what was taking Cosmo so long. Looking both ways, she then floated across the street and approached the alley. "Cosmo?" she called out. But when no response was reciprocated, she made the choice to venture into the alley after her husband. About halfway through, she came upon Cosmo lying down on his stomach, fiddling with something in his paws and gnawing on it with his teeth.

"Cosmo?" Wanda called out again. The green dog stopped what he was doing and looked up at Wanda.

"Hey, Wanda, look what I found!"

"I thought you were looking for . . . "

"I was," interrupted Cosmo. "But then I found this neat little square chew toy, and my inner dog just couldn't resist. I had to play with it."

"Square chew toy? Let me see that." She held out her hand, waiting for Cosmo to hand it over. Cosmo, however, got up and began growling at Wanda.

"No, you can't have it! It's mine!" He then put his paw on top of the chew toy in a weak attempt to safeguard it. However, that action suddenly caused the chew toy to suck in Cosmo like a vacuum cleaner consumes a dust bunny. "Whoa! Wanda!" he was heard to shout before he disappeared within the confines of the chew toy.

"Cosmo!" Wanda exclaimed. She made a flying leap for her husband's leash, grabbing it and pulling it with all her might. In doing this, however, she accidently dropped both her and her husband's wands on the ground.

It was during this tug-of-war that Wanda finally realized what this "square chew toy" was: it was Jimmy's Hypercube. This sudden realization also made her remember that, not too long ago, Jimmy had programmed it to recapture all the anti-fairies when they escaped from Fairy World Prison and attempted to make every day in Dimmsdale Friday the 13th.

Although Wanda maintained her grip on Cosmo's leash the best she could, she was no match for the powerful suction of the Hypercube.

"No!" she wailed just before she, too, was sucked into the Hypercube.

— — — — — —

Yoo-Yee pursued Sheen all over the city, but the hyperactive boy could not be caught. Eventually, the chase brought both Sheen and Yoo-Yee to the Retroville Convention Center. They were currently hovering over the convention center's basketball-designed roof.

"Give it up, Chosen One!" Yoo-Yee argued. "You can't run from your fate forever! I am destined to become the new Chosen One!"

"I think you mean 'fly,' " corrected Sheen. "And besides, what could you do as Chosen One? You can't even bend your leg behind your head!"

"Maybe not, but I could do something like _this_!" He then repeated his shrill whistle like before. Hearing the sound of helicopter rotors, Sheen turned around and saw Yoo-Yee's helicopter arrive on the scene. Once the helicopter positioned itself a considerable distance from Sheen, Yoo-Yee signaled to the pilot by holding his index finger up. Understanding the signal, the pilot pressed a big red button on his control panel.

Sheen then saw a missile lower itself from beneath the helicopter and launch directly toward him. Folding his hands together, Sheen focused all his attention on the approaching missile. As it finally neared him, Sheen performed a powerful roundhouse kick that redirected the missile toward a different target. Thankfully, that target ended up being a condemned three-story building.

Sheen turned around to face the kung-fu warrior once more. "Nice try, Yoo-Yee! But it's going to take a lot more than your fists of fury and a missile to defeat the Chosen One!"

"Oh, really?" Yoo-Yee stated. "Well then, how about _two_?!" This time, Yoo-Yee held up two fingers. Realizing that Yoo-Yee was signaling to him again, the pilot once more pressed the big red button on his control panel and another missile was fired from beneath the helicopter. Hearing the launch, Sheen turned around to see the second missile heading his way. With no time to repeat his earlier success, Sheen was forced to flee, with the missile following closely behind him. Eventually, Yoo-Yee saw both Sheen and the missile disappear from sight. He then returned to his helicopter and cupped a hand around his ear in order to hear the upcoming explosion; nothing was heard, though.

"What is going on? Why is there no booming noise?" He cupped his hand around his ear once more. However, this time, he heard someone singing:

_"I'm guiding a missile toward you . . ." _There was no mistaking Sheen's voice, but when Yoo-Yee peered out of the helicopter and looked to his left, he saw nothing.

_"This grudge you've been holding has got me feeling bluuue . . . " _Sheen concluded. Yoo-Yee then looked to his right, but still saw nothing. However, when he turned back around, he saw his pilot leap out of the helicopter, a parachute strapped to his back.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" he called out to his falling pilot. But the only response he got was the pilot opening his parachute. Wondering what was going on, Yoo-Yee went over to the pilot's seat and looked through the windshield. It was there that Yoo-Yee understood why the pilot did what he did: Sheen was standing on top of the missile, riding it like a surfboard. And the missile was heading right toward the helicopter! As the missile neared the helicopter, Sheen back flipped off it and kept his distance.

His eyes widened with fear, Yoo-Yee screamed and bolted for the open door. But before he could jump out, the missile made contact with the helicopter and the aircraft instantly exploded. While Sheen covered his eyes, Yoo-Yee was sent flying. He bounced down the street like a stone skipping the surface of a pond before he ultimately landed—almost conveniently—at the top of the ninja pile-up, his gi considerably torn and his hair slightly singed. With an agonized groan, Yoo-Yee lost consciousness.

Sheen then landed on top of the fallen kung-fu warrior and bent his leg behind his head victoriously. From down below, Cindy, Libby, and Timmy congratulated Sheen for defeating Yoo-Yee. He floated down to meet his friends, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Libby, words of encouragement from Cindy, and a pat on the back from Timmy.

Jimmy, however, had not joined the celebration because his attention was focused more on the broken computer chip he discovered lying under Yoo-Yee's fallen headband. He twirled the computer chip around in his hand, analyzing it as much as he could.

"Hmm," Jimmy pondered to himself. "This technology is unlike anything I've seen before, almost other-worldly. How did Yoo-Yee come into possession of something like this?" He briefly turned to look at his friends crowding around Sheen and then looked back down at the computer chip. "I'm sure they'll understand," Jimmy finally decided. "I need to get to the lab and analyze this further. There's something going on here, and I don't like it one bit." He then took off down the street, heading for his lab.

Once the congratulations and words of praise had died down, Cindy noticed Timmy had left the huddle.

"Where are you going, Timmy?" Cindy called out.

"I'm going to try and find my fairy programs. Libby's apology to Sheen has made me realize that I should try to make amends with Cosmo and Wanda for what I said to them earlier. I'll be right back."

But suddenly, the kids heard a loud rumble and looked up to see dark clouds enveloping the blue sky. Flashes of thunder illuminated the clouds, while strong gusts of winds shook the leaves off the trees.

"What's happening?" Carl panicked.

"Yeah!" Sheen shouted. "What's with the sudden change in weather?"

"Leaping Leptons!" the kids heard Jimmy shout. A muffled exclamation followed shortly afterward.

"Jimmy?" Cindy asked, realizing her boyfriend had gone AWOL. "Where are you?"

"Let's try and find Cosmo and Wanda first," Timmy suggested. "I'm sure they can help us locate him." He was just about to take off when all of a sudden, Cindy saw Jimmy projected out of a nearby alley, his arms bound behind his back and his mouth gagged.

"Jimmy!" Cindy shouted and she raced toward her captive boyfriend. Noticing this, Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Timmy took off after her.

As the kids neared Jimmy, they noticed he was shaking his head repeatedly in quick succession. This caused them all to come to a screeching halt a few feet from him.

"Jimmy, you can stop shaking your head now," Timmy said. "We're here to save you."

"Of course you are," answered a sinister voice. "But I'm afraid I must intervene." The figure this sinister voice belonged to then floated out of the alley and made their presence known, hovering between Jimmy and the other kids.

"King Goobot!" Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen exclaimed in horror. For some unknown reason, though, the four kids noticed he wasn't wearing his trademark crown.

Surprised by Goobot's appearance but unnerved by his statement, Timmy spoke up again. "And I'm afraid I must say otherwise, so if you could just kindly step aside . . . "

"All right. I see we're going to have to do this the hard way," Goobot responded. He then reached behind his back and pulled out his crown. As he put it on, Timmy felt his jaw drop slightly. This was because he noticed that Cosmo and Wanda's wands had somehow been fused to the top of Goobot's crown. The wands stuck out of the center of the crown like antennas. Unfortunately, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen also noticed the wands on Goobot's crown.

"Uh, guys?" Timmy whispered to the other four kids. "Run!" That, he shouted. The five kids took off running back the way they came, with Timmy leading the way. They were quick to reach the Candy Bar, but suddenly, Timmy found himself encased in a translucent purple bubble. Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen stopped dead in their tracks upon witnessing Timmy's capture.

"Whoa!" he shouted. The bubble rose up, suspending Timmy in mid-air. A "POOF!" suddenly appeared next to the bubble, revealing Goobot and a levitating bound-and-gagged Jimmy.

"Running away: the oldest plan in book," Goobot lamented sarcastically. "Personally, I was hoping for something a little more well-thought out."

"Goobot!" someone called out. Both Timmy and the alien king turned to see that Yoo-Yee had regained consciousness. He then leaped off the ninja pile and landed underneath Goobot. "You have returned!"

"Excuse me a minute," Goobot told Timmy in an annoyed tone. He then floated down to the kung-fu warrior. "What happened to the computer chip I gave you earlier, Yoo-Yee?"

Yoo-Yee felt the top of his head and finally realized that both his headband and the computer chip were gone. "Oh, no! I must've lost it in battle. A minor casualty, but no matter! Now that you're here, we shall be unstoppable!"

"No, Yoo-Yee, because you see, it _does_ matter. Because it just so happens that when I captured Neutron, I found the broken remains of that computer chip in his possession." He then held out his hand and revealed the pieces of the computer chip to the kung-fu warrior.

"How could that be? Ugh! Why can't I remember what happened?"

"Maybe it's because you just lost your memory of the past events."

"What are you talking about?" Goobot responded to Yoo-Yee's question by snapping his fingers. Without warning, the kung-fu warrior was blasted from his spot and launched through the air. He then landed back on top of the ninja pile, dazed and disoriented.

"While I do appreciate the effort you put into our partnership, Yoo-Yee, I'm afraid you've outlived your usefulness to me."

"Huh? Who are you? Where am I?" the kung-fu warrior asked confusedly.

"Why, you're back home in Shangri-Llama. Where else would you be?" And with a sweep of the alien king's arm, Yoo-Yee and his pile of ninja henchmen vanished with a "SHANGRI-LLAMA POOF!"

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes!" Goobot then floated back up to the bubble he entrapped Timmy in.

"Where, uh, where did you, uh, get those?" Timmy asked worriedly, even though he already knew the answer.

Goobot knew Timmy was referring to the wands on his crown. "Who else? From you, of course!"

That was certainly not the answer Timmy was expecting. "Me?! What are you talking about?" Goobot instead reached behind his back again and brought out the Hypercube, holding it in his left hand. Holding out his right hand, a "POOF!" briefly enveloped it; when the cloud cleared, a magnifying glass had appeared. He positioned the magnifying glass in between the Hypercube and Timmy.

"See for yourself."

Peering through the magnifying glass, Timmy saw something he would've wished he hadn't: Cosmo (once more in his human form) and Wanda were trapped inside the Hypercube and had become entangled within a web of some sort. Both fairies struggled to free themselves, but they were powerless to do so. This was because the webbing they were caught in was actually the mesh of a butterfly net.

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

"Oh, are those the names you address them by? I was going to call them Servant 1 and Servant 2, but they felt too tyrannical in context." He then put away both the Hypercube and the magnifying glass.

"Let them go, Goobot! They have nothing to do with this!"

Goobot began to circle around Timmy's bubble. "Au contraire; your fairy programs have everything to do with this, Timmy Turner."

The kids' eyes widened in shock hearing Goobot address Timmy by his first and last name; Timmy's eyes, however, widened the most.

"How do you know my name? And what makes you think that Cosmo and Wanda are my 'fairy programs,' as you so call them?" He made sure to use air quotes around the synonym.

Goobot chuckled evilly. "How I know your name and that Cosmo and Wanda are your 'fairy programs,' " —Goobot also made sure to use air quotes, but mockingly— "Is unimportant. What _is_ important, though, is how I'm going to harness their power to my own benefit."

"Nice try, egghead! But the rules say you can't use magic to destroy people!"

"Who said anything about destroying people?" Goobot tauntingly asked. "Although that _is_ a big part of my to-do list. And besides, rules were made to be broken." Goobot eventually stopped his circling, hovering to Timmy's immediate left.

Timmy turned to face the alien king. "Not these rules. You'll never be able to break them."

"Maybe not, but there's nothing in these so-called rules that say I can't _bend_ them, do they?"

"Uh . . . "

"That's what I thought. So I hate to burst your bubble, but . . . Oh, wait! No, I don't!" Suddenly, Goobot projected his hands outward toward Timmy. This action not only caused the bubble to pop, but it also launched Timmy through the air.

"YAAAAHHH!"

"Timmy!" Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen shouted. As the four kids ran after Timmy, Goobot laughed evilly.

Timmy eventually landed in a tree in the park, ricocheting from branch to branch until he hit the ground, landing on his back.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Cindy asked, once the four kids arrived at the impact site.

"Is anything broken?" questioned Carl.

Timmy slowly sat up, brushing himself off and picking a few leaves out of his hair. "No, I don't think so," he slightly groaned.

As Cindy and Libby helped Timmy to his feet, the kids heard Goobot's evil laughter. The alien king then appeared before them, with Jimmy floating beside him.

"While I'd love to stay and catch up on old times, I really must be getting going." The alien king turned his attention to Jimmy. "Say goodbye to your friends, Neutron!" Rubbing his hands together, a portal suddenly opened up behind him. But just as he was about to turn and enter it, Sheen made his voice heard.

"Wait a minute! If you're going to take him, you'll have to take me then, too!" he shouted bravely.

"Sheen!" scolded Libby. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm," Goobot contemplated, rubbing his chin. "You know, come to think of it, you did play a big part in the failure of my last plan. All right, then; the more, the merrier . . . for me, that is." With a snap of his fingers, Goobot imprisoned Sheen the same way he did to Jimmy and brought him to his side. The only difference between the two boys' captivity, however, was that Sheen had not been gagged. Jimmy shot an angry look toward Sheen.

"What?" Sheen answered. "It worked when you said it earlier." Jimmy just rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Oops. Almost forgot." Snapping his fingers, he gagged Sheen with a "POOF!". "Now if you'll excuse me," Goobot directed at Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Timmy. "I believe I hear World Domination calling my name. And what a beautiful voice she has!" He then projected Sheen and Jimmy through the portal and floated in after them. Once Goobot was gone, the portal closed itself up. The dark clouds in the sky then slowly vanished, revealing the vast expanse of blue sky once more.

"What am I going to do?!" panicked Timmy, grabbing his hair with both hands. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't overreacted toward Cosmo and Wanda the way I did, they wouldn't be hostages of an evil alien right now! And with all that magic, who knows what he's going to do to this universe?"

"Oh, no! We're doomed!" cried out Carl.

"Timmy, calm down. It's okay," Cindy said soothingly, rubbing her hand on Timmy's back.

"Girl, what are you talking about?" interjected Libby. "If you haven't realized, that creep alien also kidnapped our boyfriends."

"I'm aware of that, Libby. But getting all worked up is not going to save them or Cosmo and Wanda. Right now, everyone just needs to calm down. That's what Goobot wants: for us to be afraid and unfocused. But if we work together and form a plan of attack, we'll at least have a fighting chance to defeat Goobot." Inspired by Cindy's words, Timmy was quick to pull himself together.

"You're right, Cindy!" Timmy responded. "Jimmy, Sheen, Cosmo and Wanda saved us earlier today. Now it's time for us to return the favor!" He then raised his fist jubilantly at the sky. "Let's do this!"

"Right on!" followed an equally inspired Libby. "It's time for _us_ to put a hurtin' on this fool!"

But before they could go any further, they all heard the sound of someone crying. "Carl, will you stop crying already?" Cindy asked.

"What are you talking about? That's not me," came Carl's retort.

"Well, if it's not you, then who is it?" The kids listened closely, glancing around the park for the source of the crying.

"I think it's coming from that bush over there," Carl pointed out. Once the other kids spotted the bush Carl was referring to, the crying turned into a brief fit of sniffles. While the source of the sobbing was unknown to Cindy, Libby, and Carl, Timmy suddenly had an idea of who the crying culprit could be.

"Wait a minute," Timmy wondered. He walked over to the bush and began rustling its leaves. "Poof?" All of a sudden, someone leaped out of the bushes and tackled Timmy to the ground. Seeing their friend in danger, Cindy, Libby, and Carl ran over to help Timmy. But when they reached Timmy, they noticed the pink-hatted boy laughing and a baby bouncing happily on top of his stomach.

"Ha, ha, ha! It is you, Poof!" Timmy exclaimed joyfully.

"Poof?" the three kids asked inquisitively.

"Poof, poof, poof!" the fairy baby answered back. After hearing the sound of Timmy's voice, Poof's crying and sniffling had instantly stopped and was replaced by happy giggling. Once he stopped his bouncing, Timmy stood back up and hugged his godbrother.

"I'm so glad you're all right! I thought Goobot had taken you prisoner, as well!" However, the look on Poof's face did another 360 and became sad once more.

"Oh, no," Timmy suddenly realized. "Did you overhear us say that our friends and your parents had been captured?" Poof sadly nodded, his lower lip quivering.

"Aw, Poof," consoled Cindy, taking the fairy baby in her arms. "Everything's going to be all right. We're going to get your parents back safe and sound."

"Poof, poof?"

"I promise."

"You knew what he said?" an astounded Timmy asked.

"My nurturing female instincts have given me the ability to understand baby talk."

"Women have that ability?" Timmy scratched his head in confusion. "Wow! What else don't I know?"

"Poof, poof, poof, poof?"

"What did he say now?"

" 'Couldn't you just wish your friends and my parents free?' " Cindy interpreted. "Or at least something along the lines of that; that last 'poof' was lost in translation."

Realizing this, Timmy slapped his palm against his forehead playfully. "That's a great idea, Poof! Why didn't I think of that before?" Timmy exclaimed. "Poof, I wish Jimmy, Sheen, Cosmo and Wanda were free from their imprisonment!"

"Poof, poof!" the fairy baby said, as he raised his rattle and shook it gleefully. But the solace was short-lived as the rattle gave off the dreadful sound of a raspberry being blown.

"Oh, I was afraid that was going to happen," Timmy lamented. Upon realizing Timmy's wish hadn't worked, Poof's lower lip began quivering slightly again.

Seeing this, Cindy resumed cradling Poof in her arms. "It's okay, Poof. It's not your fault; you did everything you could." She then leaned over to Timmy and whispered in his ear, "Why didn't it work?"

"I wonder," Timmy pondered. "Poof, let me see your rattle for a second."

Poof gave his rattle to Timmy who, after giving it a brief once-over, suddenly realized a horrifying fact. "Uh-oh," he stated.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Carl asked.

"Of all the times this system has to take effect, of course it has to be now."

"System?" This question came from Libby.

"I remember Wanda telling me about this system she devised for Poof a while back so he could control his magic better. You see this here?" He then showed the back of the rattle to his three inter-dimensional friends. What they saw on the rattle's handle was what looked like the scale of a thermometer. From the top of the scale to the bottom of it, there were 10 different marks: the top mark was labeled as 10 and kept decreasing all the way down until it got to zero.

"I think so," Carl responded. He adjusted his glasses in order to get a better look.

"Poof, poof."

"Well, this gauge indicates how much magic is contained within Poof's rattle. And with every request I make, the magic in here decreases by one mark." The magic contained within the scale indicated that the mark was at 3. However, with Timmy's failed wish, the kids and Poof saw the magical mercury decrease to 2.

"Is that why your wish didn't work, Timmy?" Cindy asked.

"Sort of. When the magic in the rattle drops below 5, it sometimes gets a little harder for Poof to grant requests for me." He then gave the rattle back to Poof. "And since Poof doesn't know where Goobot took his parents, his magic isn't strong enough to retrieve them. In other words, we would have to be within close proximity of Goobot in order for Poof's magic to be effective."

"So basically Poof's rattle is like a cell phone and he's getting a bad reception?" hypothesized Libby.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So what do we do now?" Carl asked.

"The only thing we can do," Cindy answered. "Head to Jimmy's lab and find out where Goobot took our friends and Poof's parents."

"Poof, poof, poof!" the fairy baby said.

"You heard the baby! Let's get a move on!" Cindy replied. And with that, she, Libby, Timmy, and Poof headed for Jimmy's lab.

"Aw, I wanted to be the one to say 'To the lab!' " Carl lamented, as he followed his friends.

(Nucleic Scene-changer #3)

Once the kids and Poof arrived at Jimmy's clubhouse, they saw to their misfortune that the lab looked like a tornado had hit it. Apart from the clubhouse door lying in two jagged, horizontal halves inside and the vacant spot where VOX used to reside, there had been some other extensive damage done, which included: the clubhouse's satellite dish torn from the roof and lying on the ground; boards from the clubhouse wall scattered all over the backyard; the chair outside the lab overturned; and the clubhouse window shattered.

"Well, so much for Neutron's lab being on full lockdown mode," Cindy replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Timmy exclaimed. "Who did this?"

"It had to be Goobot. He must have known we would try to go after him, so he sabotaged the lab to prevent that from happening."

"Poof, poof," lamented the fairy baby.

"But how could Goobot have gotten in?" Carl wondered aloud. "Ever since Sheen stole Jimmy's rocket, Jimmy took both the security measures and proper precautions to prevent any future break-ins."

"He must have had Yoo-Yee rip VOX off the wall and destroy the door," Libby concluded. "And then he took care of the rest."

"So what happens now?" asked Timmy.

"Let's see if there's anything in the lab that can be salvaged," Cindy suggested.

Once they went inside, they found the lab's internal damage far to be worse than the lab's external damage: most of Jimmy's inventions had been destroyed, pieces of glass and wire were strewn all over the room, and Jimmy's computer screen had been smashed in, rendering it useless. But the worst thing the kids saw was the sight of Goddard lying discarded in a corner of the lab. As they all went over to the robotic canine, he remained unresponsive to their presence.

"Goddard!" Carl shouted. He kneeled by the robotic dog's side and, with arms outstretched, cried up at the ceiling. "Not the robotic one! Take me!"

While Libby went over to comfort Carl, who continued his dramatic ranting and raving ("He was a good boy . . . He was so young, so durable . . ."_),_ Cindy analyzed the damage done to Goddard. Her diagnosis was not a positive one: "His batteries have been drained and . . . "

"Well, that's not as bad as we thought," interrupted Timmy. "Can't we just recharge him or something like that?"

"Timmy, there more to it than that," Cindy responded back. "I was also going to add that Goddard's circuit board has been fried."

"Okay, so couldn't we just replace the circuit board with a new one?"

"It wouldn't be that simple."

"Yeah," agreed Carl somberly. "Jimmy created Goddard's circuit board himself and only he would know how to repair it."

Timmy rubbed the sides of his chin with his index finger and thumb. "Maybe there's another way . . . " he contemplated hopefully.

"How so?" That came from Libby.

"Well, I wanted to conserve as much of Poof's magic as I possibly could. But seeing as how we'll need all the help we can get if we're going to rescue Cosmo, Wanda, Jimmy, and Sheen, I figure I could make an exception." And with that, he turned to Poof and said to his fairy godbrother: "Poof, I wish Goddard was repaired and restored to his normal settings."

The fairy baby then floated over to Goddard and tapped his rattle against the robotic dog's body. "Poof," he said. When that elicited no response, he banged his rattle aggressively against Goddard two more times. "Poof, poof!" he repeated, a little more impatient.

This time, there was a different result: Goddard began to emit a faint purple aura and rose up in the air. The kids watched in amazement as Goddard began spinning slowly in circles. The spinning then became more rapid and accelerated to the point where Goddard became nothing more than a metallic blur; eventually, though, the metallic blur diminished into nothing. Finally, a "POOF!" appeared where the robotic dog had been laying previously; when the cloud cleared, Goddard reappeared, fully restored to his normal settings. Upon his reactivation, Goddard happily barked twice.

"He's alive!" Carl exclaimed joyously. "He's alive!"

"Okay, now you're starting to overdo it, Frankenstein," Libby noted, pushing Carl away.

Both Timmy and Poof then looked at the back of his rattle; the magical mercury now decreased from 2 to 1. "The price we pay, I suppose. But you did a good job, Poof!"

"Poof, poof," the fairy baby cooed bashfully.

"All right, let's get down to brass tacks here," Cindy said. "Goddard! Jimmy, Sheen, and Timmy's computer programs have been captured by Goobot." Goddard growled ferociously upon hearing of his master's capture. "We need to know where Goobot took them."

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Timmy.

"Poof, poof?" copied Poof.

"Simple. I'll just have Goddard lock on to the frequency of Jimmy's watch. That way, we can pinpoint Goobot's location. Wherever Goobot is, that's where Jimmy, Sheen, Cosmo and Wanda are bound to be. Goddard?" Locking on to frequency of Jimmy's watch, the robotic dog then opened his chest plate to reveal his TV screen. The kids watched carefully as a series of images began flashing rapidly, each one showing a different location. This went on for a good couple of minutes until the flashing finally stopped. The image Goddard was displaying on his screen, however, was not a location of somewhere on Earth, but of somewhere in outer space. The location in question was an egg-shaped planet.

Cindy, Libby, and Carl each gasped in horror. "Is that a giant egg?" Timmy asked aloud.

"I was afraid of that," Cindy mumbled.

"Why? Where is that?"

"That's Yolkus, Timmy: the home of the Yolkians. Goobot's brought our friends and your fairy programs to his home planet."

"Who knows what horrors await them there?!" Carl lamented.

"Will you stop being so dramatic already?" demanded Libby.

"The Yolkians?" asked Timmy as Goddard closed his chest plate.

"They're a dangerous alien race, Timmy," Cindy explained. "They once kidnapped all the parents of Retroville and took them to be fed to Poultra. Then they invaded Earth and tried again to feed the town to Poultra."

"Who?"

"There's no time to explain," interjected Cindy. "We need to get there and fast! And I know just what we could use." She then turned around and the other kids, Poof, and Goddard followed her gaze: where Jimmy's scientific Lazy Susan used to be, his inter-dimensional portal had now occupied the space. Cindy then walked over to the portal and gave it a quick analysis, like she did earlier with Goddard.

"Goobot did a number on the portal," reported Cindy. "But I think I can temporarily get it working again, so we can use it to get to Yolkus."

"Well, get on it then, girl," Libby responded. "You _are_ Neutron's better half, after all."

With the support of the other kids, Poof, and Goddard, Cindy repaired as much of the inter-dimensional portal as she could. She then entered the coordinates of Yolkus, and set the portal's destination for the Yolkian planet.

Once she was done, the kids, Poof, and Goddard stood in front of the portal. Before Cindy turned on the portal, though, she said this to her friends: "Now, like I said, there was a lot of extensive damage done to the portal. Keeping that in mind, once I turn the portal on, we'll have no more than a few minutes before the portal shuts itself down. So we'll have to make this run quick. Is everyone ready?"

Her question elicited a different response from Libby, Timmy, Goddard, and Carl, respectively:

"I've been ready!"

"Let's do this!"

"Bark, bark!"

"Just a second," Carl then took out his inhaler and puffed it briefly before putting it back in his pocket. "Okay, now I'm ready."

With the push of a button, Cindy turned the portal on. "All right. Here we go!" And with that, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Goddard all ran up the steps and entered the portal. However, Timmy stopped mid-way to the portal when he noticed that Poof had not moved from his spot.

"Poof? What's wrong?" Timmy asked his fairy godbrother.

"Poof, poof," came the magical toddler's response. There was sadness in his voice and fear etched in his face.

Timmy walked over to Poof's side. "Are you afraid?" Poof nodded fervently.

"It's okay, Poof. To be honest, I'm afraid, too. I'm afraid of what might happen to Cosmo and Wanda. I'm afraid of what Goobot will do with all that magic at his disposal. And I'm sure Cindy and Libby are afraid for their boyfriends. Carl, I think, just _is_ afraid. But you don't have to be afraid, Poof. Be brave for your parents. And Cindy, Libby, Carl, and I will be with you the whole time, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Something in Timmy's speech renewed Poof's fighting spirit and put his fears to rest. With a mighty shake of his rattle and his eyebrows furrowed, he answered Timmy's question with a confident "Poof, poof, poof!"

Suddenly, the lights on top of the portal began flickering intermittently. "We'd better hurry, Poof." Timmy then held out his hand. "Are you ready?" With a trusting smile, Poof took it and held on tight.

"Come on. Let's go kick some alien butt!"

"Poof!"

Timmy led Poof up the steps and both boys jumped through the portal.

With another flicker of light, the portal finally shut down.

(Nucleic Iris Out)

— — — — — —

And just when you thought Crocker capturing Cosmo and Wanda was bad . . .

For those of you who are wondering how Goobot knows Timmy's name and that Cosmo and Wanda are his "Fairy Programs," let me assure you: this is not an error. I plan to explain the reason in the first part of the next act.

Once again, it may take some time before the next update, but you know I will come through. So until then, let your imaginations run wild!

There's still one more act to go, so stay tuned!


End file.
